Découverte de personnalité
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard est finie depuis un an. Les anciens élèves voulant refaire une année sont les bienvenus. Pansy a trouvé son échappatoire : la tour d'astronomie, mais celle-ci n'est pas seule bien longtemps. Une Gryffondor vient perturber sa solitude. [HG / PP] Homophobes, vous pouvez passer votre chemin ! :)
1. La tour d'Astronomie

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fan-fiction !

Un grand merci à Leithi, qui fait une relecture totale une fois mes chapitres écrits !

 **ATTENTION :** Présence de relations entre femmes. Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 1** •

•

Elle tremblait de froid. Elle était venue pour échapper aux cris incessants entre Drago Malefoy et une de ces filles qu'il ramenait chaque soir, comme pantin de jeux sexuels. Drago était un homme charmant, mais de ce côté-là, il devenait un vrai enfoiré de première. Perchée en haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle laissa son esprit s'évader, rêvant d'un futur qui ne verrait sûrement jamais la lumière. Pourtant la guerre était terminée, pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle ? Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle, son père était enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban et sa mère s'est fait tuer sous ses yeux. Il fallait redorer le blason de sa famille. Oui mais voilà, la jeune femme devait renier ses valeurs, sa vraie nature et faire semblant face aux autres. Ces autres qui se moquaient constamment d'elle, qui la jugeait par son masque froid, distant et sarcastique. Cette apparence qui n'était pas elle mais ce dont ses parents voulaient qu'elle soit. Non seulement il a fallu qu'elle soit dans cette famille, mais en plus de cela elle devait assumer toutes les conséquences que ses ancêtres avaient entraînés par leurs actes. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se devait d'être forte et courageuse, quelle pensée Gryffondoresque se disait-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre sa salle commune de Serpentard lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit. Quelqu'un arrivait et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une Gryffondor, et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci la remarquant, arqua un sourcil, surprise.

« Parkinson » salua la jeune femme, poliment.

« Granger » répondit Pansy.

Elles se toisaient du regard. Hermione alla s'installer à côté de Pansy tout en laissant une distance très respectable entre elles. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant une trentaine de minutes, la présence de l'autre ne gênant nullement l'autre. Puis Pansy se leva, allant cette fois rejoindre son dortoir.

« Bonsoir Granger » lui lança-t-elle en guise de bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit Parkinson » répondit Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

Le lendemain, Pansy revient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, non pas pour échapper à Drago encore une fois mais juste parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle s'assied alors sur une marche et regarda le paysage face à elle. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique à regarder, c'était le seul endroit qui permettait d'avoir une aussi belle vue en plongée du parc et du lac de Poudlard. Se perdant dans ses pensées, elle se posa encore des questions, à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour sauver la réputation maintenant ternie de sa famille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre, la guerre avait déjà fait de nombreux ravages, que ce soit des pertes physiques, des blessures encore physiques ou psychologiques. Entendant de nouveau du bruit, elle soupira, elle n'avait décidément pas de chance. Elle leva le regard et vit Granger, encore elle pensa-t-elle.

•

Hermione avait décidé de revenir à la tour d'astronomie, elle ne supportait plus les regards que lui lançaient les élèves dès qu'ils la voyaient, la meilleure amie du survivant, une héroïne. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces surnoms, oui elle avait participé à la bataille, mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle un héros. Elle avait défendu ses valeurs, son côté, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour permettre à la lumière de revenir dans le monde des sorciers. Elle était juste une femme, elle avait un cœur, elle cauchemardait toutes les nuits, les images de la Bataille marquées au fer dans son esprit. Elle souffrait de tout cela. Hermione avait pensé qu'en revenant ici, à Poudlard, elle aurait enfin la paix, qu'elle redeviendrait la Miss-je-sais-tout, une simple élève. Cela lui était malheureusement impossible. Voyant Pansy, elle l'observa d'un œil nouveau. La veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait voulu retourner sur ses pas, mais il semblait que Pansy aussi fuyait quelque chose, elle avait donc prit place à ces côtés et était restée là, à regarder le paysage. Elle recommença les mêmes gestes que la veille et alla s'installer à côté de Pansy.

« Bonsoir Parkinson. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Bonsoir Granger. » répondit Pansy, d'une manière automatique.

Pansy observa la gryffondor, elle avait bien changé depuis la Bataille. La jeune femme était marquée par des grosses cernes et des yeux ternes. Une balafre s'apercevait au niveau de son cou, elle avait perdu du poids sûrement le contrecoup de la Bataille, mais elle gardait de belles courbes. Granger n'était pas une femme d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Au contraire, elle était simple, elle ne se prenait pas la tête comme la plupart des filles, elle était elle-même. Pansy continuait de l'observer sans gêne puis Hermione commença à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi me dévisages-tu comme cela ? » demanda-t-elle, calmement.

« Je t'observe juste Granger. » répondit Pansy d'une voix étrangement calme, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'agresser la gryffondor, personne n'était là pour la voir avec celle-ci, elle n'avait aucune excuses pour être désagréable.

« Bien. » acquiesça Hermione, perplexe, elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Pansy arrêta sa contemplation et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir mais la jeune femme l'arrêta, lui posant une question qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à avoir, surtout venant de la gryffondor.

« Parkinson, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un de ces quatre ? Histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre. » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas, désolée Granger. »

Pansy emboîta le pas pour partir puis à la dernière minute elle se retourna.

« Finalement, j'accepte. » répondit Pansy.

« Merci, cela ne fera pas de mal ! » dit Hermione, un sourire naissant aux lèvres.

Pansy nota le sourire, elle ne rêvait pas, elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Granger, cela lui paraissait irréel. Elle lâcha un dernier commentaire avant de partir.

« Envois-moi un hibou pour le lieu et l'heure Granger. »

Hermione sourit franchement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, tous ses proches savait qu'elle était homosexuelle, elle se souvient encore du jour où elle l'avait avoué.

 ** _• Flash-Back •_**

Elle était en train de lire un livre dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée de la salle commune, puis prise d'une impulsion elle s'était levée pour aller voir ses deux amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, en pleine partie d'échecs et leur avait demandé de la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, de chaque côté d'Hermione, ils lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait.

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose les garçons, j'espère que vous n'allez pas le prendre mal et être compréhensif. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ron, légèrement inquiet que leur amie soit si sérieuse

« En fait, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je suis homosexuelle. Je suis attirée par les filles. » dit-elle d'une voix rapide.

Harry fut le premier à sourire, regardant son amie puis Ron ensuite. Il prit la main d'Hermione.

« On le savait déjà Mione. » assura Harry

« Oui, on l'a su il y a quelques mois maintenant et regarde, nous sommes encore là ! » blagua Ron en mettant une main sur la main libre d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était étonnée, perplexe, et inquiète, cela se voyait tant que ça qu'elle aimait les filles ?

Harry se mit à rire puis lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« Mione, chérie, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, on te connaît par cœur ! » chuchota-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Ron prit ses deux amis dans les bras puis s'exclama en clamant qu'il avait une faim de loup. Ses amis rirent et le prirent par le bras, allant dîner.

 ** _• Fin du Flash-Back •_**

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir, ils avaient été si surprenants, elle ne savait pas qu'ils faisaient attention à elle à ce point. Cela n'était guère étonnant, ils la considéraient comme une sœur. Elle se leva de sa place et rejoignit son dortoir dans le calme.


	2. Premier rendez-vous !

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Je **recherche activement une Bêta lectrice** , donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 2** •

•

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se réveilla tranquillement, en réalisant que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Pansy, elle se leva immédiatement. De bonne humeur, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait mettre, il fallait que ce soit simple mais un minimum attirant, elle voulait faire son effet. Une fois qu'elle eût trouvé son bonheur, elle alla dans les douches communes pour s'apprêter. Tout en pensant à la jeune femme, elle se demandait comment allait se passer cette journée, après toutes ces années d'insultes. A dire vrai, depuis la Grande Bataille la bande de Malefoy ne faisait pas de bruit depuis la rentrée, c'était étrangement calme, il n'y avait plus vraiment de tensions, juste de l'ignorance.

•

De l'autre côté du château, une jeune femme discutait avec son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Seul celui-ci connaissait sa vraie personnalité, et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Les rumeurs qui pesaient sur eux comme quoi ils seraient en couple ne les affectaient aucunement, au contraire ils en avaient fait un jeu.

« Alors ? Tu es prête ? Tout de même, de la part de Granger cela m'étonne ! Tu n'oublies pas de tout me dire en rentrant de ta sortie, je veux tout savoir. » lança Drago.

Drago aimait les potins, cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Pansy qui, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, taquinait celui-ci. Curieux de nature, ce jeune homme avait toujours les oreilles attentives et était aux premières loges. Se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, elle regarda son meilleur ami.

« Je suis prête, c'est juste un verre après tout ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » soupira Pansy.

Pansy claqua une bise à son ami et sortit de sa salle commune, légèrement stressée. Granger lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall, près des grandes portes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir, Drago lui avait conseillé d'être elle-même mais comment faire lorsque la seule personne qui la connaissait par coeur, c'était justement son meilleur ami ? Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se dévoiler aussi facilement, quoiqu'il en soit elle allait agir sur le moment présent.

•

Hermione attendait près des grandes portes depuis quelques minutes, en avance comme à son habitude. Elle se posait des questions, de quoi allait-elle pouvoir parler ? Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait invitée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Pansy arriver près d'elle. Celle-ci dû se racler la gorge.

« Salut Granger » salua Pansy.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione tourna le regard sur Pansy, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, elle sourit en voyant que celle-ci s'était aussi apprêtée et se rassura lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas mis de cape mais juste une veste. Elles pourraient aller dans le monde moldu, sans que personne ne les reconnaisse.

« Bonjour Pansy, appelle-moi par mon prénom après tout nous allons être ensemble toute la journée ! » souria Hermione.

« Pas de soucis Gran.. Hermione. » répondit Pansy en notant que ce n'était pas désagréable de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Cela te va si nous allons chez les moldus ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui, oui, cela me va ! Tu sais Granger, je n'ai aucun appriori sur les moldus, au contraire je les trouve ingénieux. » répondit Pansy, surprenant Hermione qui haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Dans ce cas allons-y ! Je connais un superbe coin ! » assura Hermione, nous transplanerons une fois en dehors de Poudlard.

Le trajet jusque la bordure de Poudlard se fit en silence, aucunes des deux n'osant parler. Le silence ne les gênait aucunement, au contraire il était agréable, sans tensions. Arrivées, Hermione prit Pansy par le bras et transplana dans une petite ruelle. Hermione lâcha Pansy et sortit de la ruelle. Elle regarda Pansy qui, observant où elle était, arqua un haussement de sourcil.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

« Nous sommes en France ma chère, dans un petit village en bordure de mer. D'ailleurs, nous allons dans un bar nommé Summer Sun, ils servent de bons cocktails. » répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire en voyant les yeux de Pansy s'éclaircir à la mention de la mer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un coq taille ? » demanda Pansy, perdue.

« Cocktails » la reprit Hermione, « c'est une boisson, tu verras, je vais te faire goûter ! »

« D'accord, peut-on aller voir la mer d'abord ? Il fait beau ici, contrairement en Angleterre.. » demanda Pansy.

« Oui bien sûr, on peut même s'y baigner ! Tu verras, c'est superbe ! Allez viens ! »

Hermione prit Pansy par le bras, cela lui semblait si naturel de le faire qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de son geste. Pansy elle, elle ne s'en formalisait pas, cela lui faisait étrangement du bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas dégoûtée ou même repoussée par elle. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que la brunette était tactile à ce point. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en voyant le paysage qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Il y avait une grande parcelle de sable où l'on voyait des transats ainsi que des personnes en train de profiter du Soleil. Un terrain de volley-ball y était aussi, des jeunes jouaient une partie et Pansy était intriguée car elle ne connaissait pas ce jeu. Il était rare pour elle d'aller dans le monde moldu, les seules fois où elle y est allée, c'est lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans. Ses parents étaient partis chez des amis pendant quelques jours et elle était gardée par une baby-sitter de sang-mêlé qui connaissait un parc, voulant lui faire connaître autre chose que le monde des sorciers, celle-ci l'avait amenée là-bas lui permettant de jouer avec d'autres enfants, sans avoir de réels préjugés en tête. Revenant à elle Pansy regarda Hermione et lui demanda où elles allaient.

« Tu vois le cabanon là-bas ? » répondit Hermione en pointant le bar, « nous allons là, ensuite on ira sur les transats puis nous pourrons aller nous baigner. Cela te va comme programme ? » demanda Hermione.

« Parfaitement ! » assura Pansy, « comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? »

Pansy se sentait bien et étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur d'être soi-même avec Hermione, elle ne voyait aucuns jugements dans ses yeux. Hermione lui expliqua alors qu'elle venait souvent ici en vacances avec ses parents, elle connaissait le gérant du bar et connaissait quelques personnes. Mais étant donné que c'était des jours de cours, ses connaissances étaient probablement absents.

Hermione la prit par la main, l'attirant avec elle jusqu'à l'entrée du bar où elles entraient. Le gérant se retourna et lorsqu'il reconnut il s'écria avec un fort accent.

« Mione ! Comme cela fait longtemps ! Comment vont tes parents ? Que fais-tu ici ? » s'exclama t-il, heureux de la revoir.

« Bonjour Sébastien, ils vont bien soit rassuré, ils ont beaucoup de travail ! Je suis avec une amie, nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour nous et j'ai eu la bonne idée de venir ici ! » expliqua t-elle

« Bien ! Bien ! Enchantée mademoiselle ! » dit-il en souriant à Pansy qui lui répondit poliment en retour, « je te sers un Jungle Juice ? Il me semble que tu as pris cela la dernière fois ! »

« Oui, sers-moi en deux s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Ce sera fait, vous vous installées dehors ? Au même endroit ? Les places sont libres, je vous apporte cela ! » dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Hermione sourit puis emmena Pansy vers deux transats, elle s'installa sur le premier, tout en enlevant ses chaussures, sa chemise blanche et son jean bleu délavé laissant apparaître des sous-vêtements qui pouvait aussi faire office de maillot. Pansy l'observait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » ria Hermione, « nous avons le droit, nous sommes à la plage ! Tu devrais faire de même avant d'avoir trop chaud avec tes vêtements. »

Pansy suivit son conseil tout en réfléchissant, la jeune femme avait de belles courbes, elle était même belle ainsi, taillée comme il le fallait. Elle s'en voulut de penser à elle ainsi, mais comme dirait Drago : "tu as des yeux, c'est fait pour admirer". Elle devait aussi dire que Drago était bien placé pour dire cela, lui qui dévorait toutes les filles qui passaient sous son nez. Néanmoins, c'était différent avec elle, elle aimait les femmes depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de désir envers un homme. Alors quand elle regarde Hermione en petite tenue, il était normal qu'elle soit gênée. Hermione lui parla, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

« Excuse-moi, que disais-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je te demandais si tu allais bien ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées ! » expliqua Hermione.

« Oui oui je vais bien, même si je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais cru passer une journée avec toi Granger ! Puis-je te poser une question d'ailleurs ? » fit Pansy.

« Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione, on est entre nous donc lâche-toi un peu et détend toi, profite du moment présent ! » lui lança Hermione, « et oui tu peux ! »

« Très bien Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu invité à boire un verre avec toi ? » Pansy se mordit la lèvre en posant la question.

« Parce que la guerre est terminée, il est temps de passer à autre chose, et de voir plus loin que son nombril. Il est surtout temps de connaître vraiment les personnes, et sans te mentir, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'attire et je ne sais pas ce que cela est ! » répondit franchement Hermione, décidant de jouer cartes sur tables.

Pansy fut étonnée mais hocha la tête en comprenant parfaitement les motivations de la jeune femme. Puis voyant Sébastien arriver avec les deux verres, elle s'installa sur le transat calmement. Elle entendit Hermione demander deux crêpes au gérant puis un silence s'installa entre elles, seul le bruit des vagues arrivant aux oreilles de celles-ci.


	3. Hésitation ?

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je recherche activement une Bêta lectrice, donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le troisième chapitre !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 3** •

•

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit totalement absorbé par l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec la Serpentarde deux jours plus tôt. Elles ne s'étaient pas recontactées depuis, mais elles avaient passés un bon moment, ce qui rendait perplexe Hermione sur le silence radio de la jeune femme. Avait-elle trouvé la journée barbante en sa compagnie ? Hermione se posait des questions, ne sachant réellement ce qu'en pensait Pansy Parkinson. Devrait-elle lui envoyer un mot ? Non, se disait Hermione, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas après cette journée.

Totalement absorbée par ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas qu'un élève lui faisait des signes pour qu'elle le voit. Se reprenant, elle vit qu'elle était arrivée à la bibliothèque, rien de surprenant en soi pour une Miss-je-sais-tout.

« Hermione ? Enfin tu redescends sur Terre ! » lança un élève de Poufsouffle, un cinquième année du nom de Kevin Whitby.

« Kevin, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu. » répondit Hermione, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Non sans blague ! » répliqua Kevin, d'un air taquin, « à quoi pensais-tu ? » lui demanda t-il, curieux.

Hermione et Kevin s'étaient liés d'amitié lors de la sixième année d'Hermione, Kevin était alors un troisième année timide, réservé mais travailleur. De ce fait, ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque, non sans grande surprise Hermione lui avait donné quelques conseils durant un devoir de métamorphose qui posait problème au jeune garçon. Depuis, ils s'étaient retrouvés souvent et avaient gardés contact. Kevin n'a jamais été intégré au Trio, mais Hermione le considérait comme un véritable ami, malgré leur 3 ans d'écart, et en dehors de ses deux complices. Il ne la jugeait pas par le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie du Survivant mais seulement comme une jeune femme intelligente et intéressante, avec laquelle il pouvait parler de tout. D'ailleurs, il avait été un des premiers à connaître son secret, elle appréhendait que ses deux meilleurs amis le prennent mal, finalement Kevin l'avait rassurée au mieux.

« J'ai invité une fille à aller boire un verre il y a deux jours, j'y repensais juste, rien d'extraordinaire ! » fit Hermione, d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

« Rien d'extraordinaire ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est quoi... La troisième fois que tu invites une fille ? » répondit Kevin, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

« Mhhh... Peut-être ! Je ne te dirais pas qui est la personne, bien que l'on ne se soit pas réellement cachée en partant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en mêler. Je me souviens encore de la jeune née-moldue que tu m'avais "présentée", il y a deux ans. » ria Hermione, se moquant légèrement de son ami.

« M'en parle pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'aurait collée comme ça ! » se moqua Kevin.

« Pas de commentaires mister ! Je te rappelle que c'était à cause de toi ! Allons travailler ! » répliqua Hermione avec bonne humeur.

Kevin ria en passant un bras aux dessus des épaules de la jeune femme. Il appréciait taquiner son amie, elle avait une mine affreuse par rapport à avant la Bataille. La guerre avait fait des ravages partout, se disait-il. Regardant Hermione avec attention, il remarqua tout de même une petite étincelle dans son regard. Il remercia mentalement la jeune femme qui avait piqué la curiosité de son amie. S'asseyant auprès de son amie à la table la plus éloignée de la bibliothèque, ils se mirent tout deux à leurs devoirs respectifs en silence.

•

Pansy avait passé toute une soirée avec Drago, lui racontant la journée étonnante qu'elle avait passé avec Granger, les nombreux points communs qu'elles avaient toutes deux et son sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de la jeune femme. Drago lui avait conseillé de relancer Granger et de lui proposer à son tour d'aller boire un verre.

Drago était ce qu'il était mais il avait appris de ses erreurs, notamment celle de croire que les Traites-à-leur-sang, Nés-moldus et Moldus étaient inférieurs aux Sangs-Pur. Ce qui était totalement faux, la preuve étant qu'Hermione Granger était une des meilleures élèves à Poudlard. De plus, il n'avait fait qu'écouter son défunt père, se contentant d'être sa réplique. Sauf qu'être une réplique de son père ne lui avait apporté que des critiques, des jugements, des regards haineux. Personne ne le regardait lui, Drago Malefoy, mais seulement ce que son père avait voulu qu'il soit. Lors de la mort de son père pendant la Bataille, il s'était remis en question, repassant d toute son enfance ainsi que sa scolarité. Maintenant, il allait faire de son mieux et se construire selon ce qu'il pensait juste, se donner les moyens de réussir sans être dépendant de qui que ce soit.

Pansy tournait donc en rond, faisant les cent pas dans son dortoir. Elle lisait et relisait ce qu'elle avait écris. Comment trois malheureuses lignes pouvait-elle la rendre si nerveuse, elle qui savait contrôler ses émotions ? Elle sentait que quelque chose allait changer, qu'elle allait passer du temps avec Hermione, et elle avait peur. Oui, c'est cela, elle avait peur du chemin qu'elles allaient prendre et n'osait pas se lancer. Elle se savait attirée par les filles mais elle n'avait pas d'expérience réelle. Enfin, elle avait testé avec un garçon, puis était sortie avec une Serdaigle durant deux semaines mais elle ne l'aimait qu'en tant qu'amie, rien de plus. De plus, une Gryffondor et une Serpentard, cela pouvait-il marcher ? Comment elles seraient ? Deviendraient-elles amies ? Ou plus ? Pansy la trouvait attirante, oui, elle sentait que quelque chose pourrait se faire, quelque chose d'explosif. Elle n'était pas une foutue Gryffondor, elle n'était pas courageuse. Elle était rusée, pleine d'ambitions et fière. Seulement, dans ces qualités, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'elle ressemblait à un ''Pékinois'', à un ''bouledogue'' ? Elle avait arrêté de compter depuis, ce genre de remarques que l'on reçoit depuis son plus jeune âge ne s'efface pas du jour au lendemain. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle et Hermione s'étaient vues mais elle devait lui donner un signe. Elle décida de lire son parchemin à voix haute, s'assurant avant qu'elle était seule dans son dortoir.

" _Salut Hermione, serais-tu libre demain soir ? Si tu es intéressée, envois-moi ta réponse. PP.",_ relisant une fois encore son parchemin, elle sourit puis alla à la volière sauf si elle croisait Hermione sur le chemin.


	4. Tu viens avec nous ?

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je recherche activement une Bêta lectrice, donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le quatrième chapitre !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 4** •

•

Des rires résonnaient dans les couloirs, on y vit Ginevra, dit Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie d'Hermione, en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elles riaient toutes les deux tout en marchant, sortant de leur cours en commun de Sortilèges.

Luna est une jeune Serdaigle de la même promotion que Ginevra. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme une jeune femme bizarre et de nature lunaire. Cependant, après la Bataille, tous savait que Luna Lovegood était une combattante redoutable. Alors même si elle avait des tendances rêveuses et ses bizarreries, elle était maintenant tranquille de tout commentaire. Néanmoins, elle restait unique en son genre avec ses habits loufoques et ses boucles d'oreilles en radis.

Tout à l'opposé, Ginny Weasley était à Gryffondor, et connue pour son fameux Chauve-Furie. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur son passage, du fait de son lien avec le Trio d'Or. Cette notoriété ne la gênait pas mais elle ne supportait pas que l'on vienne la déranger pour avoir des informations sur le « Survivant » et seul les courageux osaient encore venir lui parler, sa réputation ayant été fondée en vitesse par ses sortilèges. Elle était loyale, courageuse et avait de l'énergie à revendre. La perte de son frère Fred, jumeau de George, l'avait énormément chamboulée mais elle en ressortait plus forte. Ginevra était alors une jeune femme qui profitait de l'instant présent sans avoir à s'inquiéter perpétuellement pour ses amis, ce qui est pour elle la meilleure façon de rendre hommage aux personnes disparues ce jour-là. La Paix était de retour.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées lors de la Bataille au Département des Mystères. Depuis, on ne les voyait rarement l'une sans l'autre. Elles n'étaient pas meilleures amies, pas seulement amies non plus, elles étaient comme des sœurs qui se complétaient. L'une étant rêveuse, l'autre étant terre-à-terre. Elles se complétaient parfaitement par leurs caractères opposés.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour de cours, on les vit en sortir avec de grands éclats de rires. Leur journée était enfin finie, et ce dernier cours n'avait fait que renforcer leur bonne humeur. Le professeur Flitwick ayant fait un cours intéressant pour des farceurs en herbe, avec des sortilèges permettant de changer la couleur des cheveux, de construire des pétards explosifs (mais totalement sans danger bien évidemment) qui répandaient de la fumée fluorescente, etc. Cela ne faisait absolument pas partie de leur programme, mais étant en début d'année, le professeur voulait détendre les élèves, les vacances de la Toussaint débutant dans quatre jours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux jeunes femmes avançaient en bavardant joyeusement quand une voix féminine les arrêta.

« Ginny ! Luna ! » s'époumona Hermione à quelques pas des filles, « que faîtes-vous pendant les vacances ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement essouflée.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit Luna d'une voix douce.

« Je vais sûrement m'ennuyer, on a rien de prévu pour ces vacances. Je vais peut-être rester à Poudlard.» fit Ginny, lasse d'avance.

« C'est parfait alors !» fit Hermione, d'une voix mystérieuse et les yeux brillants de malices.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? » lança Luna, pas dupe pour un sou.

« Vous saurez cela bientôt ! » promit-elle, « je vous laisse à vos occupations les... » elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un hibou grand-duc qui s'installait l'air de rien sur son épaule.

Hermione le regarda, perplexe puis reconnu le hibou de Pansy. Elle détacha le rouleau de parchemin avec un sourire puis lu la missive avec attention. Sortant une plume, elle écrivit une réponse affirmative au dos du parchemin de Pansy et le renvoya rapidement.

Ginny qui avait suivi l'échange, regarda sa meilleure amie s'activer sous leur nez sans dire un mot.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-elle, curieuse.

« Une fille avec qui j'ai passé une journée, elle est sympa ! » fit Hermione, sachant d'avance que Ginny allait lui poser des questions une fois toutes les deux, elle ne prit pas la peine d'expliciter davantage.

« D'accord Mione, veux-tu venir avec nous au parc ? » demanda Ginny en concertant Luna du regard avant.

« Non, non, allez-y les filles, je ne vous retiens pas plus ! » sourit Hermione, elle leur fit une bise à toutes deux et s'en alla.

Hermione remuait ses pensées, les vacances approchaient et elle voulait profiter de celle-ci pour prendre du temps pour elle. En entendant les réponses des filles, elle avait eu une idée. Il fallait qu'elle envoi des hiboux rapidement afin de tout organiser. Se mettant à sourire, elle se dépêcha et vaqua à ses occupations.

•

Non loin de là, c'est une Pansy stressée intérieurement que l'on retrouva en train de faire les cent pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait, malgré l'attention et l'affirmation positive de Drago, elle doutait.

Quelles étaient ses chances avec Hermione Granger ? La fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, première de classe, petit rat de bibliothèque et maintenant héroïne de guerre ? Elle pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec la demoiselle, par son passé trop troublant et trop noir. Elle avait ben vu que sa camarade Gryffondor avait changé, mais était-elle prête à pardonner tout ce qu'elle, Pansy, avait dit et fait ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement des atrocités qu'elle avait dite, des coups bas qu'elle avait fait, des insultes qui était sorties de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche. Et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire porter le chapeau à sa famille. Certes, elle était sous l'emprise de sa famille, mais si elle l'avait vraiment souhaité elle aurait juste éviter les Gryffondor. Se reprenant, elle pensa à la Gryffondor. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que celle-ci s'intéressait à elle. Qu'avait-elle de plus de les autres ? Rien, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait elle aussi connu la Bataille de Poudlard, sachant parfaitement que l'une était pour la dite "lumière" et elle était pour le camp de la "magie noire". Au final, elle se trouvait plutôt chanceuse, Hermione lui avait donné une seconde chance, à elle de la saisir et de montrer qui elle était réellement. Et foi de Parkinson, elle allait faire au mieux.

C'est dans ces situations de stress et de positif que le hibou de Pansy apparût. En le voyant hululer joyeusement, du moins autant que peut le faire un hibou, Pansy prit la lettre qu'elle avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt et la retourna. En voyant la réponse positive de la Gryffondor, elle sautilla puis se reprit rapidement ne voulant pas que certains de ces camarades la voient ainsi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle prépare la soirée du lendemain. Elle savait où elle allait emmener la jeune femme, c'était plutôt une évidence mais ne savait que faire pour donner une bonne ambiance à la soirée, n'étant absolument pas habituée à cela. De ce fait, elle alla voir Drago qui, lui, saurait l'aider dans ses choix malgré son statut de Golden Boy.


	5. Deuxième rendez-vous !

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je recherche activement une Bêta lectrice, donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le cinquième chapitre !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 5** •

•

 _"Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que ta formation se déroule sans problèmes et que tu te portes bien._

 _Tu passeras mon bonjour à Ronald, il ne me donne pas tellement de nouvelles et je dois avouer que je n'en prends pas tellement non plus mais je pense très fort à vous._

 _J'ai eu une idée suite à une conversation avec Ginny et Luna sur leurs occupations pendant les vacances, il se trouve qu'elles n'ont rien de prévu. Je me demandais si vous aussi vous aviez du temps libre malgré vos emplois du temps chargés ?_

 _J'ai une villa en France, en Vendée plus exactement, qui a appartenu à mes grands-parents et je pensais que nous aurions pu y aller tous ensemble. Il suffirait juste d'y poser des protections autour de la villa pour éviter d'être vu mais dans l'ensemble cela pourrait nous faire à tous du bien._

 _Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé auparavant, avec tout ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour vous raconter quelques détails de ma vie._

 _Si jamais tu es intéressé, réponds-moi vite, les vacances approchent à grands pas et c'est de l'organisation !_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Hermione Granger"_

La jeune femme fit une relecture rapide de sa lettre et roula son parchemin afin de le transmettre rapidement. Le temps ne pressait pas mais elle devait connaître les réponses de ses amis afin d'organiser convenablement ses vacances. Ce serait l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis et de se recentrer sur eux le temps de quelques jours, en oubliant les études. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient profiter de leur jeunesse, ils n'allaient pas passer à côté de cela.

•

Du côté de Pansy, c'était une organisation toute autre qui se préparait, sa soirée avec Hermione approchant. Elle était légèrement stressée mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était qu'Hermione soit à l'aise comme elle-même l'avait été avec celle-ci. Il fallait qu'elle soit certaine que ce soit parfait et à la hauteur de la lionne. Après tout, jusqu'ici tout c'était bien passé et Hermione était tellement naturelle qu'il était difficile de ne pas se sentir à l'aise.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Pansy alla chercher Drago afin qu'il l'aide dans ses choix, que ce soit du côté gastronomique ou vestimentaire. Pas qu'elle soit une plaie, mais elle voulait plaire à la jeune femme tout en étant soft, et que celle-ci passe un bon moment.

Drago lui avait fourni une superbe idée qui, elle l'espérait, allait faire plaisir à la lionne.

« Bonsoir Pansy. » lança la voix douce d'Hermione à sa compère.

Pansy se retourna, son cœur manquant un battement, Hermione était superbe. Elle avait mis pour l'occasion une robe noire s'arrêtant à mi-genoux, fendue au niveau de sa cuisse droite et un petit décolleté laissant apercevoir une poitrine relativement ferme. Elle vit aussi que sa partenaire avait discipliné ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et son léger maquillage ressortait la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Oui, elle en était sûre, Hermione lui plaisait, que ce soit apprêtée ou naturellement.

« Bonsoir Hermione, tu es sublime. » répondit franchement Pansy.

Rougissante, Hermione passa une main nerveuse sur son bras.

« Tu es sublime aussi, Pansy. » fit Hermione, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu es prête à passer une belle soirée ? »

« Bien sûr ! Qu'as-tu prévu ? » lança Hermione, curieuse de sa destination.

« Ah ça ! C'est une surprise ! » fit Pansy, en proposant son bras pour qu'Hermione la croche, ce que la jeune femme fit aussitôt.

Pansy emmena la brune jusqu'au village de Pré-au-lard, ses yeux pétillant d'excitation. Elles arrivèrent sur une petite colline fleurie où un pommier trônait en son centre. Hermione laissait son regard errer sur les lieux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'endroit. En sept ans, elle se faisait encore surprendre, c'était magique. _C'est le cas de le dire_ , pensa-t-elle en voyant la couverture au pied de l'arbre.

Pansy s'était donnée du mal à installer ce petit endroit, bien que Drago lui ai donné un coup de pouce en lui fournissant l'idée ainsi qu'en lui donnant un coup de main pour réunir le tout. Néanmoins elle perçut des scintillements dans les yeux de la lionne.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir.

« Énormément, merci ! » répondit Hermione, sincère.

« Super, installons-nous dans ce cas et profitons de cette belle soirée » s'exclama-t-elle en écartant ses bras et en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Le cadre était idyllique, le soleil tapait doucement sur une moitié de couverture et l'ombre permettait de s'y réfugier en cas de chaleur.

« Comment vas-tu Pansy ? » demanda Hermione, elle ne savait quoi dire pour commencer.

Surprise par la question, Pansy ne sut quoi répondre. On lui demandait rarement comment elle allait, et le fait qu'Hermione semblait s'en soucier la touchait.

« Je vais bien, autant que l'on peut être bien depuis les derniers événements. »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Si tu veux, on en a jamais parlé avec Drago, c'est un sujet encore sensible d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas dans le bon camp. »

« Je te comprends. Je n'en parle pas non plus avec les garçons, plus par pudeur qu'autre chose car nous avons tous vécu ça. »

« Comment le vis-tu ? Je veux dire par là que tu es connue maintenant, être l'amie du grand Harry Potter, ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre ta vie ? » demanda Pansy, curieuse.

« Je ne le supporte pas, pas du tout même. Toutes ces personnes qui me félicitent, qui me prennent en admiration. Ça me rend quasi malade. C'était la guerre, c'était tué ou être tué, je me suis battue pour mes convictions. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien là-dedans ? » fit la voix cassée d'Hermione, qui avait toujours du mal avec sa pseudo célébrité.

« Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre pour les personnes, même si elles ont perdus des êtres chers ou autre, elles pensent que c'est grâce à vous qu'elles ont la paix. Quand bien même cela est horrible car vous étiez des enfants, c'était vous leur Espoir. Néanmoins les choses sont ainsi et il va falloir t'y habituer. Tu pensais être tranquille ici ? » s'exclama Pansy, qui essayait de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Exactement. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre là où j'avais tout laissé. Continuer à être la miss-je-sais-tout, d'être invisible et de pouvoir vivre ma dernière année dans le calme. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es toujours aussi pointue, aussi miss-je-sais-tout, du moins pour ma part. Cela te rassure qu'au moins une personne ne te parle pas par intérêt ? » fit malicieusement Pansy.

« Merci bien ! » lâcha Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Et toi alors ? Tu t'en sors sous les regards et les murmures ? »

« Disons que j'essaie de faire abstraction même si c'est dur par moment. Le plus difficile, c'est le soir. Quand on se retrouve seule face à soi-même, on se voit tel que l'on est. Et quand bien même j'avais un rôle à tenir, je n'en suis pas fière. » fit Pansy, qui se confiait avec facilité avec la brune.

« Tu revois toutes les erreurs que tu as faites, tu te sens impuissante face aux cauchemars que tu revis sans cesses, et tu te demandes si jamais ça te collera à la peau comme aujourd'hui ou si ça va s'atténuer au fil du temps. Tu te dis que, finalement, le pire dans cette guerre c'est d'être en vie car tu revois sans cesse ces moments affreux. Et j'imagine bien que cela n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours, avec la pression etc.»

Pansy sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, la lionne venait de dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait parfaitement. Elle le vivait aussi, elle regardait Hermione avec douceur et compréhension déposant lentement sa main sur la sienne.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sentirent beaucoup mieux, le fait d'avoir échangé quelques mots par rapport à la guerre les mirent plus en confiance l'une et l'autre. Elles semblaient se comprendre, le fait d'avoir vécu les choses en même temps mais de différentes façons n'enlevait en aucun cas l'atrocité des événements qui étaient gravés dans leur mémoire.

•

Le lendemain arriva en vitesse. On vit les élèves s'attabler pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione rejoignait Ginny et Luna, chacun allait où il le souhaitait et personne ne s'étonnait de retrouver une personne d'une autre maison chez soi.

C'est une chouette blanche comme neige, bien reconnaissable en somme, qui s'installa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, deux lettres au bec. Hermione sourit, caressa la chouette pour la remercier et prit les lettres de ses amis. Les réponses arrivaient vite et elle en était heureuse. Ouvrant la première, Hermione la lut à haute voix.

 _"Chère Hermione,_

 _Nous allons bien, beaucoup de choses bougent ici et c'est un changement plus que bienvenu._

 _En ce qui concerne Ron, c'est normal. Il fricote avec une jeune femme, Alex, qui suit la formation avec nous. Elle est très gentille et je pense que tu l'aimerais bien. Tu la rencontreras, sois en sûre._

 _Je suis étonné pour la villa de tes grands-parents mais c'est une bonne idée, on se retrouverait tous ensemble et rien de tel pour se ressourcer ! Ron est heureux de ta proposition, tu nous manques Mione, ce n'est pas pareil sans notre petite sœur._

 _Nous avons les mêmes périodes de vacances donc c'est bon pour nous. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas !_

 _On pense fort à toi._

 _Ton loup adoré, Harry."_

« Je crois que Harry a réussi sa transformation ! » lança Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres en entendant la fin.

« C'est bon pour vous les filles ? Du coup, c'était l'idée que j'avais pour nous, ça nous fera du bien. »

« Peut-on inviter Neville ? » lança la voix fluette de Luna.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Il est le bienvenu, je lui aurai proposé ! » répondit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de joie.

L'idée de revoir ses amis la rendait heureuse. Ils lui manquaient tellement ses têtes brûlées. Soupirant de joie, elle prit son petit déjeuner avec plaisir et une faim apparente, ce qui rassurait les deux jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient.


	6. Retrouvailles du Trio d'Or

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je recherche activement une Bêta lectrice, donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le sixième chapitre !

Je sais que je mets du temps à poster mais entre le boulot, la vie quotidienne et les nombreux projets concernant les fan-fictions, ça commence à devenir difficile de lier les deux bouts !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 6** •

•

Et voilà, les élèves étaient en effervescence autour de leurs bagages, la dernière journée de cours s'était achevée la veille. Les vacances étaient plus que bienvenue, les Aspics prenaient beaucoup de temps et les septièmes années étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal. Aussi, ce serait l'occasion de se ressourcer et de retrouver sa famille ou encore ses amis.

Hermione eut un sourire en voyant Ginny rejoindre Luna à peine arrivée dans le Grand Hall, décidément ses deux là ne pouvait pas se décoller. Elle fut coupée dans son élan pour les rejoindre par Pansy qui l'interpella gentiment.

« Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir petite Lionne ? » s'exclama Pansy, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Hermione eut l'audace de rougir sous le surnom, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient envoyés plusieurs lettres une fois leur rendez-vous terminé. Elles s'étaient rapprochées petit à petit, et un lien de confiance s'était établi.

« Bien sûr que non, qui serais-je si j'oubliais les bonnes manières ? » répliqua Hermione qui, intérieurement, trouvait cela touchant que Pansy ait fait le premier pas vers elle alors que le Grand Hall était bondé d'élèves. Qui sait, elles pourraient enfin se voir au grand jour sans que personne ne dise quoique ce soit.

« J'espère bien, je te souhaite des bonnes vacances . » sourit Pansy qui ne voulait pas voir sa petite lionne partir durant deux semaines, elle–même restait au château. Elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin, le fait de retrouver ses meilleurs amis ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

« A toi aussi Pansy, tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire surtout ! » fit Hermione légèrement rougissante.

 _J'ai osé quémander des lettres,_ se flageola mentalement la lionne tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » sourit Pansy,

Pansy observa la lionne attentivement, son regard attiré par les yeux bruns de la brune, bien malgré elle. _Ses yeux pétillent tellement d'intelligence, et son regard plein de vie._ Par les strings de Morgane, ce regard si doux et tendre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sur elle que se posait ce regard. Souriante, Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura doucereusement à son oreille :

« Je crois que tu vas me manquer, et j'ose espérer que ce sera aussi ton cas. Profite bien de tes vacances. A dans deux semaines. » Elle se décala de quelques millimètres et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la lionne.

Ce fût un contact électrisant, le premier contact physique entre elles deux, Hermione qui n'en revenait pas que Pansy ait fait la première démarche, rougit furieusement.

« Viens passer la deuxième semaine avec nous. »

Les mots instantanés d'Hermione, surprirent autant la concernée que l'interlocutrice, qui arqua un sourcil sous la demande.

« Enfin, si tu le veux aussi. Je sais que tu ne seras pas très à l'aise mais je peux t'assurer que ce sera convivial. » continua Hermione, rougissant sous le regard perçant de la Serpentarde.

« J'accepte volontiers. A dans une semaine dans ce cas. Tu m'envois les modalités pour vous rejoindre et je serais là. » fit Pansy rapidement avant qu'elle soit interrompue par la présence de deux autres jeunes femmes qu'elle avait vue arriver.

Ginny avait le regard joueur, et celui de Luna reflétait la sympathie. Elles n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange entre la lionne et le serpent, comme beaucoup d'élèves mais il semblait que les concernées étaient, comme qui dirait, dans leur bulle et ne percevait donc pas les regards surpris ainsi que les chuchotements qui faisait office de brouhaha.

« Bonjour Pansy. Nous sommes désolées de vous interrompre mais nous devons y aller. » fit la voix douce de Ginny qui, par le biais d'Hermione, savait que Pansy côtoyait la lionne depuis quelques semaines.

« Ginevra, Luna. » salua Pansy, « bonnes vacances à vous. »

Hermione regarda Pansy prendre congé et reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes qui lui souriaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit le chemin de la sortie suivit de ses amies.

•

Le quai 9 était bondé de monde, parmi la foule se trouvait un grand brun aux lunettes rondes ainsi qu'un grand gaillard roux. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une jeune femme brune et bavardaient joyeusement alors que le Poudlard Express arrivait à bord du quai. L'excitation était palpable.

« J'ai hâte de voir Mione ! » lança le roux, du nom de Ronald Weasley.

« Moi aussi, elle m'a manquée ma louve. » répliqua le brun à lunettes qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. « Tu vas voir Alex, elle est superbe ! » sourit Harry, qui voyait le stress de la jeune femme et tentait de la rassurer.

Les élèves commençaient à descendre du train, et on entendit d'ores et déjà des cris de joies liés aux retrouvailles. Impatient, Ron grogna contre le fait que son amie prenait toujours un temps fou pour descendre. A croire qu'elle les faisait languir exprès.

Ce fut une tornade brune qui fonça vers eux, sautant dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. L'étreinte durant quelques minutes, Luna et Ginny se présentèrent à la jeune femme qui accompagnait les hommes.

« Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron. Et voici Luna Lovegood, ma meilleure amie. » fit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Elle aussi aurait bien voulu étreindre ses deux gaillards mais elle préférait laisser les trois jeunes gens se retrouver sachant combien ils étaient proches et que la distance avait été difficile pour eux.

« Enchantée, je suis Alex Wayne, la petite amie de Ron. » salua Alex, intimidée par la présence des jeunes femmes dont elle avait tant entendue parler et qu'elle savait importantes pour Ron et Harry.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci venait de se détacher de leur meilleure amie. Ils arboraient des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire ornait leur lèvre. Leur joie était immense et contaminerait n'importe qui.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué les garçons ! Ce n'est pas pareil sans vous ! » s'exclama Hermione, heureuse.

« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué petite louve. » lança la voix douce d'Harry, qui étreignit Luna et Ginny pour les saluer. « Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi les filles. »

Hermione sourit et avisa enfin la présence de la jeune femme, de toute évidence c'était la fameuse Alex que Ron fréquentait il y a quelques semaines. Souriante, elle s'avança et se présenta.

« Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer ! » fit-elle chaleureusement, ne voulant pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

« Alex Wayne, ravie de te rencontrer aussi, les garçons parlent très souvent de toi si ce n'est pas tous les jours. » fit Alex, amusée, sous le regard ahuri des garçons.

« Nous ne parlons pas tant que ça d'Hermione voyons ! » répliqua Ron, de mauvaise foi tout en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Non, à peine ! » éclata de rire Alex.

« Je suis rassurée sur le fait qu'ils ne m'oublient pas ! Mais allons-y, nous serons plus à l'aise une fois chez nous ! » fit Hermione, tout en lançant un doux regard sur ses amis sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas.

Harry sourit et annonça qu'il avait passé son permis de conduire et qu'ils allaient rentrer en voiture. Hermione surprise, lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il l'avait passé et apprit qu'il l'avait fait il y a quelques semaines car cela était avantageux pour lui, que ce soit dans la vie privée que pour le travail qui demandait parfois de se déguiser en tant que moldu. Souriante, la petite troupe prit le chemin du retour, Hermione accrochée aux bras des garçons.

•

12, Square Grimmauld. Cette demeure, autrefois sinistre, avait manqué aux filles qui s'étaient installés ici avec les garçons durant l'été. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si proches, pensa Alex. Harry se gara juste en face de la porte et le petit groupe sortit de la voiture.

En rentrant dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione huma l'air et sourit, elle était enfin chez elle. Les garçons lui firent en même temps une bise sur chacune de ses joues et invitèrent tout le monde à s'installer.

Ginny souriait, Hermione avait vraiment manqué aux garçons, ils étaient tellement attentifs et démonstratifs que s'en était touchant de les voir ensemble. En effet, les trois jeunes gens étaient liés d'une certaine manière, et tout ceux qui les verrait ensemble se poserait des questions en les voyants si complices et si proches. Leur amitié était belle, peu de personne aurait cru à ce trio qui détonnait par les personnalités de chacun, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Ginny prit Luna par la main et prit le chemin des escaliers afin de parvenir aux chambres.

Le square Grimmauld était gigantesque et avait été retapé durant juillet et août, soit après la Bataille Finale. L'espace paraissait plus serein et joyeux grâce à l'agrandissement effectué par les jeunes sorciers. Si auparavant il y avait la mère de Black qui s'égosillait de vive voix contre les habitants de la maison, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus le faire grâce à Harry, qui avait eu la bonne idée de détruire le mur. Il y avait donc un très grand espace menant sur la salle à manger ainsi qu'une cuisine ouverte, aménagée sous les soins d'Hermione. Sur la gauche, ils avaient installés un petit coin salon de telle sorte qu'ils pouvaient recevoir en séparant l'apéritif du repas.

Au premier étage, se trouvait trois chambres de tailles correctes, ainsi qu'une salle de bain et d'une petite bibliothèque contre le mur. La première appartenant respectivement à Ginny qui était décoré dans les tons beige. La deuxième étant attribuée à Luna, La troisième étant une chambre d'amis, elle était décorée dans des tons sobres. C'était leur étage quand ils ne recevaient pas.

Le deuxième étage lui, appartenait au Trio d'Or, soit Hermione, Harry et Ronald. La chambre d'Hermione était dans les teintes bleu corail. Celle de Ronald détonait par sa couleur doré. Et celle d'Harry était beige et marron.

Le troisième étage lui, était réservé aux invités qui, avec cinq petites chambres, et deux salles de douches, pouvaient se permettre de rester sur place.

Enfin, le quatrième étage était la bibliothèque des Black, il y avait un escalier au centre de la pièce qui menait au grenier qui regorgeait de choses. Il y avait plusieurs rangés d'étagères, chacune ayant son thème et classé par ordre alphabétique pour mieux se retrouver.

« Hermione ! » cria Harry du salon, « ramène ton fessier ici ! »

« J'arrive Harry ! » cria-t-elle en retour.

Hermione souriait, ça, c'était le genre de choses qui lui avait manqué. Les garçons adorait l'appeler en criant alors qu'elle était aux étages. Regardant sa chambre, elle sourit contente d'elle, toutes ses affaires étaient rangées. Elle descendit rapidement afin de rejoindre Harry.

Harry qui, impatient, avait installé sur la petite table basse des boissons accompagnés de mets puis s'était installé dans le canapé de façon confortable. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent tout en s'installant elles aussi sur un canapé, qui faisait face à Harry. Hermione, elle, alla auprès d'Harry qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il ne manquait plus que Ron et Alex. En attendant les deux tourtereaux, le groupe d'amis s'échangèrent quelques nouvelles.

« Nous voilà ! » lança Ron, qui s'installait auprès d'Hermione et Harry, délaissant quelque peu sa petite-amie qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où Ginny et Luna étaient installées.

« Nous pouvons donc commencer ! Comment s'organise-t-on pour les vacances ? » commença Harry, les yeux pétillants, heureux d'être entouré de ses amis les plus proches.

« Je propose que l'on reste ici trois jours, le temps de faire des navettes pour protéger la villa en France. Si nous voulons pouvoir faire de la magie, il est impératif que nous soyons vigilants. » répondit Hermione, d'une voix calme.

« Je suis d'accord, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer. Bien que nous n'aurons pas besoin de grand-chose. Il y a une piscine là-bas ? » fit Ron, joyeusement.

« Oui, il y en a une ! » répliqua Hermione en riant, son ami était incorrigible.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire Hermione ? » fit doucereusement la voix de Ginny, pleine de sous-entendue.

« J'ai invité une amie pour la deuxième semaine, ainsi que Neville. D'ailleurs, il vient ? » demanda Hermione à Luna, qui s'était occupé de lui demander.

« Oui, il était ravi que tu lui proposes d'ailleurs ! » pétilla Luna.

« Tu as invité Pansy ? » demanda Harry en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci hocha la tête, les joues rosissant sous le nom de la Serpentarde.

Gloussant, Harry proposa de servir. La soirée continua ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, sous les rires et discussions diverses.


	7. De l'accrobranche ?

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je **recherche activement une Bêta lectrice** , donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le septième chapitre !

Je sais que je mets du temps à poster mais entre le boulot, la vie quotidienne et les nombreux projets concernant les fan-fictions, ça commence à devenir difficile de lier les deux bouts !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 7** •

•

Quatre jours étaient passés, le petit groupe s'était installé tranquillement à la villa. Harry, Hermione et Ronald avaient fait des allers-retours pour poser des protections et s'assurer qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Quand bien même la guerre était terminée, il fallait toujours rester prudent. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'étaient tous rejoints et avaient décidé de répartir les envies de chacun.

Ainsi, la répartition des chambre était simple, Luna et Ginny avait une chambre, de même pour Ron et Alex, alors que Neville, Harry et Hermione avait chacun une chambre pour eux seuls. Aucun programme de vacances n'avait été établi, il était convenu que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, à la seule condition de prévenir si l'un d'eux serait absent de la villa, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, il y avait eu beaucoup de changements et d'évolution au sein du groupe. Harry, lui-même avait évolué, il était plus ouvert et adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, de nouvelle cultures ou langages. S'il était un élève moyen à Poudlard, il était maintenant débarrassé de son fardeau et croquait maintenant la vie à pleine dent.

Ron lui, était égal à lui-même mais avait changé niveau mentalité, il était moins à principe et écoutait vraiment ce qu'on lui disait, il se donnait à fond dans ses études pour devenir un Auror accompli, étant son rêve depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était aussi plus épanoui grâce à Alex, qui l'avait apaisé.

Neville était une vraie tornade, jamais au même endroit, il parcourait le monde afin d'étudier la flore et ses caractéristiques. Il avait pris confiance en lui grâce à ses amis et ne se cachait plus.

Luna était égale à elle-même, son côté rêveur et sa capacité à comprendre des choses que d'autres ne voient pas primant sur tout le reste. Elle s'était ouverte aux autres grâce à Ginny qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et s'épanouissait enfin parmi sa grande famille. Pas facile d'être la seule fille dans la famille, encore heureux que ses amis était là.

Pour finir, Hermione avait été marquée par la guerre, comme tous mais avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle s'ouvrait beaucoup plus, n'hésitant pas à sortir quitte à délaisser un peu ses devoirs, car cela lui changeait les idées. De plus, son esprit était occupé par la présence d'une Serpentarde. Elle avait déjà eu des relations avec d'autres femmes, ce qui lui avait permis d'être certaine qu'elle aimait les femmes et non les hommes. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de physique, mais surtout de mentalité. Quand bien même une femme était magnifique, c'était son cœur qui intéressait la lionne. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était déterminée à avancer dans la vie et de sourire, ce qu'elle arrivait à faire en présence de son petit monde qu'elle aimait tant, et surtout, de ses deux hommes, comme elle aimait les nommer ainsi.

•

Aussi, Hermione avait donné quelques idées d'activités à faire, que ce soit en Vendée ou dans la France. L'avantage d'être sorciers, c'était clairement de pouvoir se déplacer d'un point A à un point B sans que cela les épuise de trop.

Une activité avait primé sur le tout, l'accrobranche ! Domaine inconnu pour Ginny, Luna, Neville et Alex. Hermione qui n'aimait pas la hauteur était cependant une adoratrice de l'accrobranche et voulait faire connaître cette discipline à ses amis. Harry, lui, connaissait de nom, mais n'avais jamais pu avoir l'occasion de pratiquer.

Alors en cette journée ensoleillée, la villa était animée ! Ronald courait à droite et à gauche, récupérant une chaussure par-ci et l'autre par-là, ce qui attirait les rires de ses amis. Hermione et Ginny préparait des sandwichs tandis qu'Harry préparait la voiture qu'ils avaient loués pour le séjour, remplissant le coffre de vêtements de rechange ainsi que de fournitures nécessaires. Tous avaient une occupation bien précise.

Ils se rejoignirent tous au bout d'une petite demi-heure, des grand sourires aux lèvres, c'était réellement leur première activité tous ensemble et ils avaient hâte d'y être. Ils prirent la route rapidement, Hermione en tant que co-conductrice pour guider Harry.

Arrivés sur place, ils observèrent le panneau « tépacap ! Vendée », souriante Hermione expliqua rapidement qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autres activités s'ils le souhaitaient tel que du Laser Game, Paintball, tir-à-l'arc, parcours d'orientation, etc. Tous les choix étaient permis !

Sous les regards curieux de ses amis, Harry et Hermione allèrent acheter les billets d'entrées pour tous et la journée commença après qu'un moniteur ait expliqué les consignes de sécurité.

Hermione était la première à se lancer, ils commençaient tous par le parcours vert qui se découpait en trois parcours : le parcours d'exploration afin de découvrir la discipline, le parcours d'évolution qui demande de l'équilibre et enfin le parcours de pratique qui déterminera la capacité de chacun à évoluer sur les autres parcours plus difficile.

Ainsi, Hermione se lança dans le filet qui permettait de monter au niveau. Suivit de ses amis, qui commençaient à se sentir extatique. Se lançant sur un slackline d'équilibre, premier pallié d'équilibre, Hermione avançait sans problème faisant des grandes enjambés. Ron qui suivait Hermione, n'était pas très rassuré, alors même qu'il adorait faire du Quidditch qui était complètement dans les airs, marcher sur un fil n'était pas sa tasse de thé et manqua de tomber bien qu'il se reprit. Les filles, elles, s'en sortirent sans trop de mal. Ainsi, tout le long du parcours, chacun prenait confiance et commençait à comprendre le plaisir ressenti, et le parcours vert plu à la petite bande qui se lança dans le parcours bleu. Ils avaient eu plus de difficulté mais s'en était sorti, ils avaient donc continué sur leur lancée et commençaient le parcours rouge.

Là, c'était une autre histoire. Ils passèrent la grande échelle souple horizontale à barreaux espacés sans problème, mais arriver aux troncs verticaux en "T" retourné, ils commencèrent à être plus attentif à leurs gestes. Les traversées sur agrès suspendus les balançaient, donnant des sensations de déséquilibre perturbant Ginny et Ron. Il fallait dire qu'à 16 mètres du sol, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise mais continuait malgré tout. Seulement, une fois arrivé à la corde qui permettait de faire le saut de Tarzan, tous avaient une boule au ventre. Sauf Hermione qui s'amusait à lancer des piques, comme quoi ils étaient doués sur un balai et étaient capables de faire des tonneaux dans les airs, mais sauter avec une corde pour atteindre le filet leur semblait impressionnant.

Sous les rires des filles dont Hermione qui les attendait de l'autre côté, Ron et Harry se lancèrent. Harry s'en sortit au contraire de Ron qui paniquait, n'arrivant pas à monter sur le filet qui avait tendance à se courber sous le poids. Hermione l'encouragea :

« Vas-y Ron, tu en es capable ! Détend-toi et utilise tes pieds ! »

« Ce que j'essaye de faire figure-toi ! Mais ça bouge de trop ! » cria Ron en retour.

« Met un pied au-dessus et l'autre, ensuite grimpe à l'aide de tes bras pour te hisser plus haut ! » lança Hermione, essayant d'être compréhensible.

Effectuant les gestes sous la directive d'Hermione, Ron réussit à se hisser et soupira de soulagement une fois sur la plateforme en bois. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que les autres les rejoignent puis Hermione se lança sur la tyrolienne criant de joie sous les sensations.

Neville lui, s'en sortait très bien alors qu'il n'aimait pas la hauteur, tout comme Hermione. L'obstacle qui l'avait lui avait donné le plus de fil à retordre était les échelles horizontales rigides surélevée, qui demandait la force des bras.

Une fois le parcours terminé, ils se mirent d'accord pour arrêter là. Incapable de faire le parcours noir qui demandait seulement la force des bras, ils étaient à bout de force. Néanmoins, ils voulaient faire le parcours maxi tyrolien, qui lui demandait seulement l'enchaînement entre chaque tyrolienne.

Ce fut donc heureux que le groupe s'arrêta, ils remercièrent Hermione qui avait eu une excellente idée de leur proposer cette activité et allèrent s'installer sur une table de pique-nique où ils échangèrent leurs sensations autour du repas.

•

En rentrant chez eux, tous étaient fatigués et s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

« Quelle journée ! » lança Harry, épuisé.

« Et encore, le plus dur ce sera demain, tu verras les courbatures que tu auras ! » répondit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusée.

« Ne m'en parle pas, je les sens déjà ! » fit Ginny, grimaçant.

« J'ai adoré le saut de Tarzan ! » s'exclama Luna, les yeux brillant.

« Moi aussi ! C'était impressionnant ! » enchaîna Neville.

« On prend un petit apéritif ? » proposa Hermione.

« Je suis partant ! » lancèrent les garçons en cœur, tandis que les femmes hochaient la tête.

« Je t'accompagne ! » lança Alex.

Souriante, Hermione lui sourit et alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer les plateaux. Alex commença donc la conversation.

« On s'est bien amusé, merci Hermione. »

« Pas de quoi, c'est le but des vacances. Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu. Ça va, tu ne te sens pas trop exclue du groupe ? » demanda Hermione, sincèrement soucieuse de son bien-être.

« Un peu, je dois dire que vous vous connaissez depuis des années alors que je suis là depuis peu mais vous êtes gentils et agréables avec moi donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Vous avez toujours été proche, Harry, Ron et toi ? » demanda Alex qui, même si les garçons l'avait prévenue, se sentait jalouse de leur relation fusionnelle alors qu'elle était la petite amie de Ron.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons 11 ans, alors je dirais que notre lien s'est fait au fil des années. D'autant plus que nous avons vécus des choses qui resteront gravés dans notre mémoire. On ne pouvait compter que les uns sur les autres pour s'épauler, se réconforter ou encore se motiver. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » fit Hermione, surprise quelque peu par la demande de la jeune femme. Elle se doutait que ça allait venir, mais pas aussi vite.

« Je peux être honnête avec toi ? » demanda Alex, Hermione hocha la tête. « Je suis un peu jalouse quand je vous vois tous les trois, vous vous portez une admiration commune, et vous êtes tellement tendrez les uns avec les autres que nous nous sentons incapables de vous approcher par moment. Et puis, Ron ne donne pas le même regard avec toi qu'avec moi, c'est perturbant. » se confia la jeune femme.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes mise à l'écart par rapport à Ron, ni même par rapport à moi. Si cela peut te rassurer il n'y a qu'une profonde amitié entre nous, il n'y a aucun risques ou danger par rapport à ton couple. Au contraire, je trouve que vous formez un beau couple, ait juste confiance en Ron. Même s'il est maladroit par moment, il est aussi un homme avec un grand cœur et tu peux compter sur lui. » rassura Hermione, d'une voix douce.

Harry cria du salon, demandant qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient pour que ce soit si long à venir. Alex jeta un regard de remerciement à Hermione.

« Merci Hermione, cela me rassure. Et pendant que j'y pense, merci d'avoir permis à Ron de m'inviter. Allons-y avant que les autres débarquent ! »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et alla dans le salon. Déposant les mets, elle s'installa entre Harry et Ron quand elle aperçut un grand hibou près de la fenêtre qu'elle connaissait bien. Se levant précipitamment, elle récupéra la lettre tout en caressant le hibou qui devait attendre depuis longtemps. Ils étaient partit toute la journée, lui donnant des miam hibou ainsi que de l'eau, le hibou hulula pour la remercier.

Reconnaissant l'écriture de sa serpentarde, Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla dans la cuisine afin de lire la lettre tranquillement.

 _Chère petite lionne,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu t'amuses comme il le faut avec tes amis._

 _Ta présence manque au château, il y a peu d'élèves qui sont restés donc peu d'activités intéressantes à faire. Cependant, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un poufsouffle, il se nomme Bryan. Le connais-tu ?_

Hermione s'arrêta, elle sentit un petit picotement au cœur et fut surprise, depuis quand commençait-elle à être un tant soit peu jalouse ? Pansy avait aussi le droit de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. Néanmoins, elle se rassura sur le fait que la serpentarde avouait implicitement qu'elle lui manquait. Reprenant sa lecture, elle sourit.

 _J'ai été surprise que tu me proposes de venir, tu sais ? Me retrouver au milieu de Gryffondor n'est pas mon cadre idyllique mais si jamais il faut que je le fasse afin de profiter de ta présence, cela me suffira._

 _Savais-tu que McGonagall avait prévu deux bals ? Le premier se passera en février pour la Saint-Valentin. Je n'aime pas cette fête qui, à mes yeux, est seulement une fête commerciale. Le deuxième aura lieu en juin, pour fêter la victoire. Je ne comprends pas trop le principe, certes c'est une victoire mais nous avons aussi perdus des êtres chers. Comment pouvons-nous fêter nos morts ? Je sais qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que nous pleurions mais c'est tellement récent !_

 _Cela fait cinq jours que tu es partie, oui, j'ai compté. Deviendrais-je un peu poufsouffle dans l'âme ? Non ! Juste le manque de lettres qui m'a fait prendre conscience que nous n'avions toujours pas communiqué. Je voulais t'écrire plus tôt mais je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement occupée et que tu devais profiter des retrouvailles avec tes amis._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, mais j'attends avec patience la deuxième semaine. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu m'envoie l'adresse à laquelle je dois te rejoindre. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous êtes en France ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Pansy P._

Hermione était heureuse, Pansy avait pensé à elle. Elle rejoignit ses amis un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards amusés de ses amis qui avait bien compris qu'une vert et argent lui avait écrit. Cependant, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur cela, préférant parler de sujets légers comme les activités qu'ils pourraient faire dans les jours à venir.


	8. Surprise !

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je **recherche activement une Bêta lectrice** , donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Voici le huitième chapitre !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 8** •

•

« A L'ATTAQUE ! » cria une voix d'homme.

« Cours toujours grand gringalet ! » fit une deuxième voix, toujours d'homme.

« Tu vas voir ! » fit de nouveaux la première voix qui appartenait à Ronald, suivit d'un grand fracas, signe qu'il y avait une bataille.

« Par le slip de Merlin ! Hermione va nous tuer ! » fit une autre voix d'homme, penaud.

« Effectivement, elle va vous tuer ! » fit une voix de femme appartenant à Ginny, qui confirmait les dires d'Harry et Ron qui se firent petit sous les yeux accusateur de la rouquine.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?! Vous êtes au courant qu'il est sept heures DU MATIN ?! » fit Alex qui apparaissait, les cheveux en bataille. Puis, voyant les têtes enfarinées des hommes, et l'état de la cuisine, Alex haussa les sourcils.

« Nous voulions faire une surprise à Hermione ! C'était son anniversaire le 19 septembre, mais comme il y avait cours, nous n'avons pas pu le fêter comme il le fallait ! » se justifia Harry, qui même s'il n'était pas le responsable, prenait la défenses de Ron et Neville.

Souriante, Ginny comprit. Alex, elle, se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un réveil aussi matinal. Luna arriva comme une fleur, observa la cuisine, les garçons et annonça d'une voix mielleuse :

« Elle n'a rien entendu, sinon elle serait déjà là. Vous pouvez nettoyer et terminer ce que vous faisiez. Sans batailles bien sûr ! »

Les filles allèrent se recoucher tandis que les garçons, tout souriant malgré le fait d'avoir réveillé les filles continuaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire : un bon petit-déjeuner au lit pour Hermione. Ils s'y prenaient seulement maintenant à cause du fait qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour se libérer, ce serait une sorte de rattrapage.

•

Hermione se réveilla doucement et sentit des corps près d'elle, ainsi que des ronflements. _Mes hommes, qu'ont-ils fait encore ?_ pensa-t-elle en les observant. Elle lança un tempus et vit 9h34 affiché. _Ils sont mignons quand ils dorment_ , continua-t-elle en les regardant. Puis, tournant son regard, elle vit un plateau déposé sur sa table de chevet et haussa un sourcil. _Auraient-ils préparé quelque chose pour moi ?_ Curieuse, elle souleva la cloche qui protégeait le petit-déjeuner et y vit plusieurs croissants, pains au chocolat, et surtout, son péché mignon : des crêpes enrobés de confiture à la fraise. Touchée, elle caressa inconsciemment les cheveux de ses deux hommes et les laissa dormir alors qu'elle partait dans ses pensées, n'osant pas bouger de son lit au risque de les réveiller.

Le premier à sentir les douces caresses dans ses cheveux fut Harry, qui ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et profitait donc de la marque de tendresse d'Hermione, c'était tellement agréable. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle allait être gâtée pour sa journée, lui ayant prévu une journée spéciale, il savait qu'elle allait être heureuse. Ron suivit Harry peu de temps après, et tout comme lui, gardait les yeux fermés. Et ce fut Ginny qui interrompit ce moment purement tendresse en entrant de la chambre de son amie, un appareil photo dans la main. Elle fit signe à Hermione de garde le silence et prit une photo grâce à l'appareil photo magique d'Harry, qui avait laissé l'appareil en évidence dans le salon la veille.

Prenant une photo avec le sourire, Hermione ne changea pas sa position pour autant bien qu'elle savait que les garçons étaient réveillés. Ils ronflaient comme des bienheureux, et d'un seul coup il y avait eu un silence, signe de réveil imminent.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux mes petits hommes adorés. » lança Hermione d'une voix extrêmement douce, faisant sourire Ginny qui maintenant filmait la scène.

« Pas envie, je veux rester là, je suis bien. » fit Ron, tout en bougeant un peu pour se caler au creux du cou de son amie pendant qu'Harry faisait de même.

Hermione sourit, ils étaient vraiment câlins aujourd'hui, ce qui l'étonnait. D'habitude c'était juste un baiser sur son front et ils allaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

« On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire très en retard ma louve. » lança Harry, qui s'était un peu relevé pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, joyeux anniversaire Mione ! » fit Ron à la suite d'Harry, qui fut suivit par tout le reste de la bande qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre de la lionne pour le souhaiter.

Toute émue, Hermione enlaça ses deux amis, tout en les remerciant puis Ginny lança :

« Câlins collectif ! »

Ce fut sous les rires que la petite bande commença à déjeuner.

•

Elle était stressée, elle avait reçu une lettre non pas d'Hermione mais d'Harry. Il lui disait qu'ils avaient tous préparés une journée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la brune. Il lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer et donc pas pu fêter cette journée avec leur meilleure amie un mois plus tôt.

Elle était donc stressée, parce que dans sa lettre, il lui avait demandé de venir faire la surprise à Hermione en venant quelques jours plus tôt. Et pour cela, il avait tout prévu : accord de la directrice McGonagall, connexion au réseau de cheminette de Poudlard à celui du Ministère, pour ensuite prendre un autre réseau qui l'amènerait au ministère français, puis elle devrait attendre l'activation d'un portoloin qui l'emmènerait en Vendée, où Harry l'attendrait en voiture. Toute une organisation minutieuse, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous trois proches, Hermione l'avait prévenue. Mais jusqu'alors, elle ne pensait pas que les garçons seraient si investis pour leur amie. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Elle préparait donc ses affaires, elle devait être là-bas pour 10h55, et elle devait surtout se dépêcher car il était 10h30 et elle n'avait toujours pas finit de remplir sa valisette. Stressée par le temps, mais aussi par le fait d'aller plus tôt rejoindre son amie, elle ne savait plus où poser son regard. Le réseau de la directrice serait activé pour 10h40. Elle se dépêcha donc, et partit presque en courant. Des cachots jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, il y avait tout de même du temps, le plus dur étant de monter tous les étages.

•

Harry laissa un mot sur la porte de chambre d'Hermione, la prévenant de son absence afin de ne pas l'inquiéter vu qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Une fois qu'il fut certain de n'avoir rien oublié, il prit la route. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en invitant Pansy à la villa. Cela n'avait pas été facile de tout organiser sous les yeux de ses amis mais il avait tout de même réussi. Il espérait grandement que cela ferait plaisir à son amie, si elle avait une belle réaction alors il serait heureux de son choix. Il était au courant que les jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochés, Hermione lui en avait parlé un soir lorsque tous leurs amis étaient partit se coucher et qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls. Le fait qu'il soit seul pour aller accueillir la serpentarde allait sûrement éviter les malaises. Regardant l'heure, Harry vit qu'il était 10h25, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller faire quelques courses.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il reprenait la route, son coffre remplit de courses diverses pour la fin de semaine. Il arriva au petit village nommé Nesmy, qui était à quelques minutes de la villa, ce qui était bien pratique il devait l'avouer. Cela n'avait pas été simple de trouver le village mais suite à ses recherches, il y avait un bar était relié au monde sorcier, ce qui permettait d'accueillir les sorciers du village de façon incognito. Harry réussit à se garer sans trop de peine et sortit rapidement afin de ne pas rater l'arrivée de Pansy.

Rentrant dans le bar, il fut accueilli par un barman qui lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Je suis là pour accueillir une personne venant de l'école Poudlard. » répondit Harry en souriant, sachant parfaitement que le barman saurait de quoi il parlait. Après tout, Poudlard était connu de tous les sorciers.

Et effectivement, le barman comprit et demanda à Harry de le suivre, ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Il arriva donc dans une petite salle décorée de façon minime, les couleurs beiges s'accordant aux lignées marron qui décoraient les murs. Puis il s'installa sur une chaise, en attendant l'arrivée de Pansy. Lançant un tempus, il vit qu'il était 10h54, pile à l'heure donc.

Pansy arriva donc via le portoloin, le barman laissant les deux jeunes gens tranquilles après leur avoir donné la sortie arrière.

« Potter. Merci pour l'invitation. » lança la voix insensible de Pansy en guise de bonjour.

« Bonjour Pansy, » commença Harry, « Appelle-moi par mon nom veux-tu. Je vais être honnête avec toi, autant mettre cartes sur table. » dit-il tout en la guidant dehors afin de rejoindre la voiture.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit Pansy, attentive aux dires de Potter.

« Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers Hermione, et c'est une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, je lui fais confiance concernant ses choix. Cependant, je voudrais tout de même savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec elle. » expliqua Harry, étant honnête avec elle.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal, si cela peut te rassurer. C'est une femme que j'admire, elle est intelligente, vive d'esprit et espiègle. Comme tu le disais, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et c'est ce qui me plaît chez elle malgré les blessures du passé qu'elle tente de cacher aux yeux de tous. Je ne vais pas te mentir Potter, enfin Harry, je souhaite courtiser Hermione. Aussi, si tu me donnes ta bénédiction, je commencerais cela dès mon arrivée. » répondit Pansy, préférant être honnête, après tout c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'ouvrir aux autres et de montrer qui elle était réellement, « Et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes afin de lui acheter quelque chose pour son anniversaire. »

« Bien, sache tout de même que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à toute une famille, et notamment Ronald et moi. » répliqua Harry. « Désolé, passage obligé du meilleur ami protecteur. Aussi, je veux bien t'aider, nous ne sommes pas à quelques minutes près, d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne sait rien de ta venue. Que souhaites-tu lui offrir ? » termina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je pensais lui prendre un bouquet que j'aurai composé spécialement pour elle. Vu que tu m'as implicitement donné ta bénédiction, autant que ce soit plus personnel. »

« D'accord, je te conseille les fleurs pour ton arrivée, ensuite tu peux lui prendre aussi un cadeau à côté afin de lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à elle. »

« D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« Bien. Nous allons nous balader en voiture. Tu connais un peu le monde moldu ou pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas tellement, ce sera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle en montrant la voiture.

« C'est un transport que les moldus utilisent, pratique pour se déplacer ! Cela s'appelle une voiture. » répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

Harry monta dedans après avoir ouvert la porte passagère à Pansy, il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait s'attacher par raison de sécurité.

•

Ginny et Luna étaient en train de profiter du Soleil dans le jardin, tout en bavardant joyeusement, les pieds dans l'eau. Elles se sentaient bien ici, le Soleil était bel et bien présent contrairement à Londres où il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des températures élevées. De plus, c'était leur première vacances réellement ensemble.

« Il faudrait peut-être leur dire ma Lune. » fit Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux leur dire, cela ne me gêne pas mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre encore un ou deux mois ? » demanda Luna, d'une voix douce.

C'était ce qui avait changé avec Luna, autant elle pouvait avoir une voix rêveuse avant, autant maintenant elle réagissait réellement avec vous. C'était très plaisant. _Et elle est tellement incroyable,_ pensa Ginny en l'admirant.

« Effectivement, je voulais attendre mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est le bon moment. »

« Je comprends, dans ce cas on leur dira, même s'ils s'en doutent déjà un peu. »

Ginny sourit et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luna, sous le regard bienveillant de Neville, installé sur un transat, qui gardait les deux jeunes femmes qu'il appréciait à l'œil.

•

« Voilà ce que l'on va faire, » commença Harry garé devant la maison, « Je vais rentrer dans la maison, toi tu attendras dans la voiture. D'accord ? »

« Compris, que dois-je faire ensuite ? » fit-elle, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains, curieuse. Harry avait l'air de savoir quoi faire pour les surprises, elle lui faisait donc confiance concernant son plan.

« Tu attends quelques minutes, je vais aller chercher Hermione et les autres pour leur proposer un apéritif dinatoire dans le jardin, ensuite je reviendrais ici pour prendre les courses à la voiture, tu viendras avec moi à ce moment et on rentrera directement via la porte d'entrée, celle du jardin nous cramerait aussitôt. » continua Harry tout en regardant l'heure qui affichait 12h, il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière.

« D'accord, à tout de suite dans ce cas. » fit patiemment Pansy, qui commençait à se sentir légèrement nerveuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance. » s'exclama Harry tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eut don de détendre Pansy.

•

« JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! » cria Harry une fois dans la maison, tout en allant dans le salon.

« Quelle douce voix mon cher ami ! » lança Hermione, « tu prends des mauvaises habitudes en criant » continua-t-elle, amusée.

« Que veux-tu, c'est mon charme ! » ria Harry, « tu veux bien réunir tout le monde dans le jardin ? Je vais préparer un apéritif dinatoire ! »

« Je vais t'aider avec ça, tu ne vas pas tout faire seul tout de même ! » lança Hermione qui ne se doutait de rien.

« Non, toi tu réunis tout le monde, puis je prépare tout. D'accord ? En pus je dois aller à la voiture récupérer les courses. C'est ta journée aujourd'hui donc tu vas poser ton fessier sur les poufs autour de la piscine et c'est tout ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, » fit la lionne en levant les mains, « Bon je vais réunir les autres. »

« Très bien ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en claquant dans ses mains, les yeux pétillants.

•

Retournant à la voiture, il tapota contre la vitre passagère et Pansy comprit qu'elle pouvait sortir. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le coffre plein de courses.

« Pas de refus, Hermione voulait venir m'aider, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devait pas. » s'amusa Harry.

« Je vois, pas facile de préparer une surprise ? »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas facile, surtout quand tu es entouré de tes amis. J'ai dû faire cela entre deux choses à chaque fois. »

« Ecoute Harry, j'aimerais m'excuser pour mes agissements envers toi et tes amis dans le passé. Je n'étais pas moi-même et le moindre faux pas m'aurait couté cher. Je n'en suis pas fière pour cela, et ce n'est peut-être pas une raison mais je tenais à le dire. » s'expliqua Pansy sur ses actes passés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, c'était des temps sombres et très difficiles pour tout le monde. Nous étions que des gosses et toutes les responsabilités posaient sur nous. Ce n'était pas une adolescence, on nous a volé notre innocence, néanmoins nous sommes libres maintenant et ce sont tes actes d'aujourd'hui qui vont importer. Ne te blâme pas pour ça d'accord ? » rassura Harry qui avait longuement réfléchi sur la guerre et ses conséquences durant des mois auparavant. « Maintenant, allons-y avant que quelqu'un débarque ! »

« Je te suis. » remerciant Harry du regard.

•

Pansy admira la maison, elle était bien décorée et l'endroit se voulait chaleureux, elle posa son sac d'affaires dans le coin. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit le petit groupe installé près de la piscine installés sur des poufs. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser au vu des rires. Elle était stressée, rentrer dans cet antre de lions, même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rejetée, juste le fait d'aller voir Hermione des fleurs en main sous le regard de tous, cela la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne diront rien, ils vont juste sourire, nous n'avons jamais vu Hermione se faire courtiser, elle est très discrète par rapport à ses relations. » sourit Harry.

Celui-ci prépara des plateaux, amuse-gueules, boissons, tout y passait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'Hermione était dos à lui, comme le hasard faisait bien les choses !

« Allez, on y va ! Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il en voyant son malaise.

« Pas de moqueries Potter, tu n'es pas dans ma position et je ne suis pas une courageuse Gryffondor. » fit Pansy, de mauvaise foi.

Riant Harry la passant d'un coup d'épaule, et sortit tout en faisant signe à ses amis de ne pas faire attention à eux comme prévu.

•

Elle suivait Harry, mais avançait doucement, sans bruit. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, Harry avait dû les mettre dans la confidence concernant son arrivée, c'était évident.

Harry déposa les plateaux sur la table en verre et s'installa sur un pouf, près de Ginny et Luna. Habituellement il se mettait près d'Hermione, d'ailleurs celle-ci haussait un sourcil à la vue de ses meilleurs amis loin d'elle, elle avait un mauvais sentiment, mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi ne s'asseyaient-ils pas à côté d'elle ? Sa réponse lui vint bien rapidement.

Une main se faufilait sur ses yeux, tandis qu'un petit poids se faisait sentir sur ses jambes et une… une odeur de fleurs. Hermione ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être, jusqu'à ce que des cheveux lui chatouillent la nuque et que des lèvres se posent sur sa joue. Cette odeur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, elle le savait, mais n'osait y croire. Elle lui avait écrit deux jours plus tôt. Ce n'était pas possible. Puis une voix chaude se fit entendre dans son oreille droite, confirmant sa présence près d'elle.

« Bon anniversaire en retard petite lionne. » souffla Pansy, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains sous les yeux sincères du groupe. Aucun jugement dans leurs yeux, juste de l'encouragement.


	9. Une journée en toute simplicité

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je **recherche** activement une **Bêta lectrice** , donc si vous êtes disposé(e)s à me donner un coup de main pour la relecture, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Je tiens tout de même à préciser une chose, j'écris cette fan-fiction par plaisir, et je la poste pour vous la faire partager. Cela prend un **temps fou** pour  écrire, relire, corriger et poster. Une petite **review** , même un « Bien ! », aide l'auteur à continuer davantage dans ses écrits et ça booste. Aussi, cela ne prend pas plus de 30 secondes ! Je vous fais cette remarque tout simplement car une vingtaine de personnes ont mis cette histoire dans leurs suivis ou favoris, sans pour autant laisser de commentaires, seriez-vous des _lecteurs fantômes_ ?

De plus, plus de 200 personnes ont lu, donc 13 reviews pour tant de personnes qui lisent, ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Je remercie tout de MisterLuna, qui suit mes chapitres et commente réellement, c'est un plaisir de te répondre et de lire tes ressentis.

Ainsi que les Anonymes, auquel je ferais en sorte de répondre en début de chapitres ! :)

Voici le neuvième chapitre !

Sachez que plusieurs chapitres sont d'ores et déjà écrits !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 9** •

•

 _« Bon anniversaire en retard petite lionne. » souffla Pansy, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains sous les yeux sincères du groupe. Aucun jugement dans leurs yeux, juste de l'encouragement._

C'était réel ! Elle était là ! Souriante, Hermione batailla un peu et arriva à prendre Pansy dans ses bras sous la surprise de tous, même de Pansy. Ils ne pensaient pas voir la lionne faire cela alors que leur relation était fraîche.

Hermione la serrait fortement contre elle, c'était aussi une première ça. Après la première bise, voici la première embrassade amicale. Elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait, Harry en était ravi. Puis Hermione lâcha Pansy, en se rendant compte que les secondes passaient et qu'elle gardait la serpentarde dans ses bras. Elle lui claqua une bise et la remercie pour les fleurs, les joues rouges de gêne et de plaisir tout en détaillant le bouquet de fleurs diverses, elle n'était pas une pro du langage des fleurs mais se promit de chercher.

« Je t'en prie, cela me fait plaisir aussi ! » sourit Pansy qui alla auprès d'Hermione qui avait pris sa main pour l'installer auprès d'elle.

« VOUS ! Vous êtes des sacrés cachottiers ! » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux pétillants d'émotions en regardant ses amis, qui avaient tous un sourires aux lèvres. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, qu'elle savait était l'investigateur.

« Comment tu as fait ? Nous étions toujours ensemble ! »

« Secret ! J'ai dû me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord ! » ria Harry, amusé.

•

L'ambiance était au beau fixe, les discussions menaient bons trains, et le Soleil tapait sur le jardin où le groupe se trouvait. La piscine attirait les regards. Et bizarrement, elle attirait le regard de Pansy qui avait pour idée d'y jeter des personnes dedans. Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule car Harry la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, ils s'étaient compris et cette lueur dans le regard du brun à lunettes n'était pas pour la rassurer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'attendit pas, il fit mine d'aller se servir un verre pour au final bifurquer sur Pansy, la prenant dans ses bras, courant asse vite sur les pavés pour sauter dans la piscine.

S'en suivit des éclats de rires, Ron eu la même idée avec Alex et finit par faire de même. Seulement Harry n'avait pas pensé à un détail. En observant Pansy, il vit la jeune femme croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Ne comprenant pas, il lança :

« Pansy, décroise les bras, on va tous se retrouver dans l'eau de toute façon ! »

La jeune femme se rapprocha d'Harry et lui siffla à l'oreille :

« Je veux bien Potter, mais il se trouve que j'ai un top blanc, et au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je ne peux pas décroiser les bras au risque que l'on voit ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge, petit malin. »

Harry tourna à l'écrevisse, effectivement il n'y avait pas pensé et se sentit honteux bien qu'amusé. Il était certain que cela n'allait déranger personne. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, et les hormones étaient en effervescence. Amusé, il lui conseilla d'aller se mettre en maillot de bain rapidement si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils profitent de la vue, surtout une certaine brunette.

Amusée, Pansy sortit et rentra dans la maison. Ce qu'elle ne savait, c'est qu'Hermione avait vu la scène et l'avait suivi. De ce fait, quand la serpentarde se retrouva contre un mur, un regard amusé sur elle, elle se fit plus petite tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa poitrine.

« Alors comme ça on ne porte rien sous ses top ? » fit la brunette, d'une voix mielleuse bien qu'amusée. « Tu as pris ce qu'il fallait pour les vacances ? Sinon je peux te prêter ce qu'il faut. »

« Hermione, n'en rajoute pas ! Tu imagines le malaise que j'ai eu ? » fit Pansy en riant.

« Oh si, j'imagine parfaitement, mais d'après ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air plus gênée que ça ! » répliqua-t-elle doucereusement.

« Effectivement, je ne suis pas gênée au point de me cacher, » commença Pansy, « mais ça, c'est parce que tu es là, et que nous sommes seules dans ce couloir petite lionne. » finit la brune d'une voix chaude.

Hermione recula, les joues rouges. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mettre Pansy contre le mur ? Elles se fréquentaient depuis peu, et elle agissait déjà ainsi ? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse au plus vite bien qu'en y réfléchissant, Pansy n'avait pas l'air de détester cela. Serait-il possible que… ? Non, pas déjà. Certes, Pansy l'attirait, c'était indéniable, mais à ce point ? C'était seulement la chaleur, la bonne humeur qui l'avait poussé ainsi et le fait qu'elle soit contente de son arrivée plus tôt que prévu.

« Arrête de réfléchir, et profite du moment. En attendant tu peux me prêter un maillot ? Car je n'en ai pas, je comptais juste mettre un sous-vêtement mais vu que tu m'as proposé. » demanda Pansy avec un sourire.

« Oui, suis-moi ! » se reprit Hermione, toujours les joues rouges.

•

« Harry ! Tu es vraiment incroyable toi ! A peine arrivée que tu t'en prends à Pansy ! » lança Ginny, amusée par les chahuts.

« C'est de bonne guerre ! Elle y avait pensé aussi, crois-moi ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Elle a l'air sympathique Pansy, c'est moi ou on voit une autre facette que ce que nous avons vu ? » demanda Ron.

« Nous en avons pas vraiment parlé tous ensemble, mais ce serait bien si on la laissait tranquilles sur notre passé commun, et que nous profitions seulement de l'avenir. Après tout, nous étions tous à bouts de nerfs et il faut comprendre les pressions et stress subies. » dit Harry, plus calme.

« Effectivement, laissons-là faire ses preuves durant ces vacances tous ensemble. Et puis sa venue fait plaisir à Hermione, on peut au moins faire cela ! » se fit entendre la voix de Luna.

Souriant, Harry s'allongea dans l'eau. Tous s'était mis dans la piscine, cela leur faisait du bien. Ils avaient beau être au mois d'Octobre, le soleil donnait encore de ses rayons.

•

Hermione avait donné un maillot deux pièces à la serpentarde, qui s'était empressée d'enlever son t-shirt afin de mettre le maillot. Hermione avait détourné le regard sous les yeux amusés de Pansy, elles étaient deux femmes, elles savaient ce qu'il y avait en dessous, donc aucune gêne ne devrait y avoir lieu. Seulement, quand vous êtes attirée par quelqu'un, le fait que cette personne soit sans gêne pour se déshabiller rendait mal-à-l'aise la jeune lionne qui se retourna pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Pansy.

« Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne sais pas attacher le nœud toute seule. » fit la voix de Pansy quelques minutes après.

« Je… Oui bien sûr. » répondit Hermione, en allant attacher le nœud.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder, le fait d'avoir une Pansy en maillot de bain, qui plus est dans sa chambre, ne permettait pas de laisser ses pensées saines. Elle n'était pas une prude comme beaucoup s'amusait à croire, elle était une jeune femme, qui avait des désirs comme tout le monde.

Pansy souriait, elle avait réussi sa première approche et au vu de la réaction d'Hermione, elle avait sa chance. Elle savait très bien attacher ses nœuds, mais elle souhaitait rester encore un peu en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Cela te fait plaisir que je sois venue plus tôt ? Harry s'est donné du mal, tu sais. »

« Oui, je le sais. Et oui, je suis très heureuse que tu sois là. A dire vrai, j'attendais ta venue avec impatience. » fit-elle, cartes sur table.

« J'en suis contente dans ce cas. J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver avec tous tes amis, mais ils ont l'air agréable à vivre. »

« C'est le cas, on s'entend tous à merveille. Je pense que tu l'as bien vu. Ta présence ne les perturbe pas plus que ça, ils font toujours les idiots. Mais je ne dis rien, c'est leur charme après tout. »

« Qui est la jeune femme qui était près de Ronald ? » demanda curieuse Pansy.

« Alex, c'est sa petite-amie, elle est très gentille et très franche aussi. C'est plutôt bien. »

« D'accord ! Merci pour le nœud. » fit Pansy, qui claqua une bise aux coins des lèvres de la brunette et alla rejoindre les autres suivit par une Hermione souriante.

•

« LA BOOOMBE ! » cria Neville en sautant dans les airs au-dessus de la piscine.

Ce fut Harry et Ginny qui se firent arroser, prit d'une soudaine envie de vengeance les deux arrosés se jetèrent sur Neville afin de le couler.

Amusée, Alex prit l'appareil photo et pris des clichés des chahuts. Hermione l'accosta les yeux pétillants.

« Tu as enregistré la scène ? »

« Oh que oui ! Cela fera des souvenirs pour vous tous ! D'après ce que je sais, vous n'en avez pas beaucoup. » répondit Alex, d'une voix douce.

« Effectivement ! Mais tu devrais le mettre en automatique, je vais mettre le mien en lévitation. »

« Je n'y avait même pas pensé ! Merci Hermione. » sourit Alex, qui pensait de plus en plus qu'Hermione était une femme superbe.

« Il faudrait que l'on discute, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître. Je dois avouer être curieuse sur toi, et aussi sur la façon dont toi et Ron vous vous êtes rencontrés. » fit Hermione.

« Oui bien sûr, dès qu'on aura un moment plus calme on pourra dialoguer. Allons rejoindre les autres ! »

•

Affalée sur un transat, Pansy admirait la joyeuse petite bande. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle cohésion puisse exister, même avec ses propres amis elle n'était pas aussi proche, c'était à donner envie que cela existe. Seulement, les voir ainsi lui donnait une raison de plus pour être plus à l'aise, et se montrer un peu plus ouverte d'esprit. Si jamais elle arrivait à charmer Hermione, elle ferait partie de ce groupe, Hermione, cette jeune femme pleine de vivacité, cela la fit sourire alors qu'elle l'admirait se faire jeter en l'air par ses deux meilleurs amis. Deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient rien dit à Pansy sur ses actes passés, ce qui l'avait surprise, _ils ont changé, la guerre et les pertes subies les ont changés_ , pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque, se tournant elle tomba sur Luna, qui la regardait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux perçant, semblant lire en elle.

« Il ne faut pas rester sur ce que tu as connu avant, nous étions des enfants Pansy. » fit doucement la blonde afin de ne pas la brusquer.

« Je le vois bien maintenant, vous avez toujours été aussi fusionnel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas toujours, mais depuis la fin de la Guerre nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres en cas de chute de moral. Nos présences nous font, à tous, du bien. » expliqua la blonde, les yeux fixés sur la bande, particulièrement sur Ginny.

« Je comprends, enfin non, j'imagine. » fit évasivement Pansy, le regard sur la brunette aux cheveux broussailleux.

« Ta présence lui fait plaisir, je pense que tu le sais mais Hermione est une femme extraordinaire, ne lui fais pas de mal, d'accord ? Elle a eu sa dose de pertes. » lança Luna, qui avait perçu le regard de Pansy, et qui voulait être certaine que celle-ci savait dans quoi s'embarquer.

« Je le sais, je ne compte pas lui jouer des mauvais tours. Elle a été la première à me tendre la main, je ne vais pas la rejeter. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir souffert et changé. » fit doucement la serpentarde.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que nous ne nous mettrons pas entre vous, sauf si on sent que tu es contre elle. » sourit la blonde, tout en se levant afin de rejoindre ses amis dans l'eau.

•

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » lança une brunette à une autre femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais bien. » fit Pansy, un sourire aux lèvres tout en admirant la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était magnifique. Elle se considérait chanceuse de pouvoir voir la jeune femme en maillot de bain, et de voir autant de parcelles de peau. Plus elle la regardait, plus elle était attirante. Elle était petite mais pas trop, ses cheveux courts lui allaient à merveille, sûrement un changement qu'elle avait voulu faire pour tourner une page de sa vie. Des yeux noisette qui reflétaient de la curiosité et une intelligence vive. Des lèvres pleines, donnant envie de les caresser du bout des doigts. Un cou coloré, qui ne réclamait que des baisers. Ses frêles épaules bronzées. Une petite poitrine qui poussait à penser qu'elle était ferme. Continuant, Pansy laissa son regard aller sur le corps de la lionne, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches, ses mains iraient parfaitement sur ses courbes. Puis elle y vit un ventre plat. Ses jambes, elles, étaient fines, longues, et marquées par une petite musculature, _parfaite elle est_. Elle avait pris le soleil, cela lui allait bien au teint.

Hermione se sentait rougir sous ce regard scrutateur et brillant, bien qu'elle soit encouragée par les signes plus qu'évident d'attention de la part de la serpentarde. _La beauté inspire l'amour ; l'esprit, l'admiration, et une belle âme l'estime_ , pensa Hermione en se rappelant que c'était la citation favorite de sa mère, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi _._ Décidant de s'installer dans le transat, elle observa à son tour la jeune femme. Ne pas faire preuve de discrétion était leur crédo, de toute évidence elles savaient l'une et l'autre qu'elles s'attiraient mutuellement, et tant mieux pour elles. Des cheveux coupés au carré, un visage plutôt ovale. Si avant elle était comparée pendant plusieurs années à un bouledogue, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait des traits délicats, presque fragile. Ce qui contrastait avec sa confiance en soi, et sa franchise. Son regard était à la fois doux et orageux, elle avait envie de s'y plonger et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Un nez droit, des pommettes relevées en harmonie. Et ces lèvres, _ces lèvres si sensuelles_ , qu'elles donneraient envie d'être embrassées par n'importe qui. Continuant son trajet, elle tomba sur des épaules musclées et carrées, _fait-elle du sport ?_ Des longs bras qui ne demandaient qu'à encercler un petit corps, _comme le mien pensa Hermione_. Elle avait sans aucun doute sur ce sujet, une poitrine discrète mais bien présente, des hanches parfaites. Glissant son regard, elle tomba sur des jambes fines mais des mollets musclés. Elle avait un corps à la fois aérien et athlétique.

Leur regard s'accrochaient, des rires éclataient autour d'elles, un sourire fut partagé ; complicité, observation, désirs, un cadre idéal pour une journée en toute simplicité.


	10. Restaurant entre amis

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je remercie Leithi, qui prend le temps de relire mes chapitres et corriger les petites fautes d'inattention.

Voici le dixième chapitre !

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 _Alinegranger_ — Je suis ravie que tu aimes, la suite arrive petit à petit comme tu peux le voir ! Bonne lecture ! :3

 _Gabriel-ardant_ — Voici la suite de cette fan-fiction, bonne lecture.

 _MisterLuna_ —Tu n'auras malheureusement pas la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais ça arrivera très prochainement. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _Chloebourgois_ — Merci ! Bonne lecture !

 _Emma05032000_ — Merci pour ton commentaire, la modification a été faite. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

 _Ouimaisnon_ — Effectivement, je connais cette frustration aussi mais sache que cette histoire est écrite au fur et à mesure. Bien qu'il y ait des chapitres d'ores et déjà écrits, je préfère prendre le temps afin que les éléments suivent convenablement plutôt qu'il y ait des désaccords entre certains dialogues, je ne veux pas faire cela à la va-vite. En espérant que tu comprennes cela aussi, et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 10** •

•

Les habitants de la villa étaient tous en préparation, se faisant une beauté, ils avaient convenus d'aller au restaurant pour bien terminer la soirée. Ils étaient tous aux anges, bien que légèrement fatigués. Ces moments de détentes leur faisait du bien, ils oubliaient les études et se concentraient seulement sur leur vacances. Les garçons furent les premiers à être prêt et attendaient patiemment les femmes, qui d'après eux, n'avaient pas besoin de mettre autant de temps pour se préparer !

Des couples avaient été mis en place, chacun y allant avec une personne de son choix. Bien qu'ils soient tous ensemble pour y aller, ils voulaient marquer le coup. Leur choix s'était déposé sur un restaurant moldu, qu'Hermione avait suggéré, se trouvant à une quarantaine de minutes de la villa. Sauf qu'un problème s'était posé : le nombre de places dans la voiture. Ronald avait proposé de transplaner pour plus de facilité, néanmoins Pansy le devança en proposant d'agrandir l'intérieur de la voiture. Cela semblait être la meilleure idée, sauf que les moldus allaient vite se rendre compte que c'était impossible que huit personnes sortent d'une seule et même voiture, disait Hermione. De ce fait, ils avaient optés pour le transplanage, rapide et efficace.

Ce fut Ginny et Luna qui rejoignirent les garçons en premier, suivi quelques minutes après par Hermione, Pansy et Alex. Les hommes sifflèrent d'admiration, elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Si les garçons avaient optés, pour la plupart, d'un jean avec une chemise, ainsi qu'une veste. Les femmes, elles, avaient revêtus leur plus jolie robe d'été.

Luna et Ginny s'étant changée ensemble, elles n'avaient pas eu de surprise mais se trouvaient très belles. Puis elles admirèrent les tenues de leurs amis. Harry, habillé d'une chemise verte soulignée par un jean noir, avait discipliné ses cheveux avec de la cire, vraiment séduisant. Ron avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean gris pâle, il avait revêtu une veste grise, soulignant sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux bleus. Neville avait un air noble et charmeur, une barbe de deux jours, vêtu d'une chemise bleue nuit et d'un jean caramel, il pourrait faire des jaloux.

Ginny sourit et lança une œillade à Luna, ils avaient beau aller au restaurant, ils avaient tous fait un effort. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse, les regards allaient se retourner sur eux.

Les couples se formèrent assez rapidement, Hermione et Pansy furent les premières parties, suivit par Ronald et Alex, Harry et Neville transplanèrent ensemble tandis que Ginny et Luna fermait la marche.

•

Chaque couple attendait les autres au fur et à mesure, il était convenu d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'apparaître tous en groupe, cela paraitrait suspect. Ils avaient donc fixés un point de rendez-vous : le restaurant. Il valait mieux être en groupe devant un restaurant que sortant d'une ruelle.

C'est ainsi que le joyeux petit groupe rentrèrent dans le restaurant, il y avait peu de monde, ce qui les arrangeaient. Un serveur les amena au fond du restaurant, une grande table joliment décorée dressée devant leurs yeux, à la fois imposants et discrets. Ils étaient dans un recoin, de ce fait, ils pourraient discuter sans attirer l'attention des autres clients. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, chacun prenant place selon ses envies, pendant que le serveur prenait leur commande pour l'apéritif.

Hermione avait donné un petit cours sur les moldus quelques heures plus tôt afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de gaffe devant le serveur. Aussi Pansy, Alex, Ronald et Ginny prirent un whisky, ce qui équivalait à un Whisky Pur-Feu dans le monde sorcier afin de ne pas être trop désorienté. Tandis qu'Hermione et Harry prenaient une tequila, alors que Neville et Luna prenaient de l'Armagnac, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais avaient été attirés par ce nom.

Les conversations commencèrent aussitôt, ils n'étaient jamais en épuisement de sujet, et cette fois-ci, c'était Pansy qui ouvrait la discussion.

« Vous êtes au courant que McGonagall veut faire deux bals ? Il y en a un pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais le deuxième est un bal pour fêter la première année de paix depuis la Grande Bataille. »

« J'ai cru comprendre cela, elle m'a demandée d'être présent pour faire un discours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle prépare cela à l'avance, c'est beaucoup trop récent pour que nous soyons réactifs à ce genre de choses. » lança Harry, légèrement attristé.

« Elle veut bien faire, toute la communauté s'attend à ce que nous fêtions cette victoire, autant qu'eux. » fit Ginny, une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, se voulant rassurante.

« Dis-toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer, et l'occasion de nous ressourcer auprès de nos proches, même ceux disparus. » enchaîna Neville, ayant vu l'ombre de tristesse dans les yeux du brun.

« Certes mais je ne veux pas être le centre de toutes les attentions, encore moins pour faire un discours. Cela n'a jamais été mon fort, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait. C'est perturbant et énervant. » répliqua Harry, d'un ton acide, écœuré par l'idée de satisfaire les personnes qui le voulaient en haut d'un piédestal alors qu'il avait lui-même tué un homme.

« Ne leur en veux pas, ils n'ont pas tous été dans la bataille, ils n'ont eus que les échos d'amis, voisins ou encore via les journaux, tout comme moi. Je pensais comme eux avant, tu sais, mais depuis que je vous côtoie, je sais combien cela vous a touché. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une interview d'ici quelques jours afin de raconter ton histoire, selon ton point de vue ainsi que tes amis ? C'est la meilleure façon de s'impliquer une bonne fois pour toute, et tu peux être certain que tu ne seras plus harcelé. » fit Alex, exposant son point de vue sur la situation.

Un silence calme se posa sur le groupe, chacun réfléchissant à ces propos. Puis Harry regarda Luna, une idée lui venant.

« Luna, tu reprends bien le journal de ton père dès que tu as finis l'école non ? »

« Effectivement, mon père ne peux plus gérer totalement le Chicaneur. De plus, j'ai des idées de projets pour faire évoluer le local. Tu veux que je fasse ton interview ? » demanda Luna.

« Oui, mais pas seulement, je veux que ce soit toi ma journaliste attitrée. Tout ce qui doit être dit passera par toi. Si tu le veux bien, je suis prêt à te payer une superbe somme pour que ce ne soit que toi qui aies les exclusivités. En plus de tous les interviews que je suis prêt à passer avec toi, je suis certain que d'autres personnes qui ont été au centre de la guerre comme nos amis et toi-même, peuvent partager les émotions ressentis. Je peux faire venir des grosses têtes qui ne veulent pas se faire entendre par des journalistes harceleurs ou qui modifient leurs dires. Serais-tu d'accord ? » supplia le regard émeraudes du brun, sous les regards attentifs des autres qui trouvaient que c'était une merveilleuse idée.

« Nous en reparlerons mais oui, je suis d'accord. Ce serait un honneur pour moi et tu le sais bien Harry. » sourit la blonde, les yeux pétillants, sa main enlacée à celle de Ginevra sous la table.

Le serveur arriva avec l'apéritif commandé plus tôt, réveillant les jeunes gens perdus dans leurs pensées. Les conversations reprirent dans une ambiance plus joyeuse.

•

Ce fut lors du dessert que les conversations tournèrent sur les activités prochaines de leurs vacances. Beaucoup de choix s'offraient à eux.

« Quel est la chose la plus folle que vous souhaiterez faire ? Niveau activité, je parle. » demanda Pansy, qui voyait que chacun peinait à choisir une activité.

« Je veux faire du saut en parachute. » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants.

« Faire du surf, j'ai toujours voulu essayer. J'avais entraperçu ça dans un film chez les Dursley. » ajouta Harry.

S'en suivit les commentaires des autres personnes du groupe, seule Pansy n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire.

« Et si on reprenait tout cela une fois chez nous ? Ce sera plus simple et nous pourrions noter sur feuille ! » fit Ginny, « et Pansy, tu nous as pas dit ce que toi tu rêverais de faire. » continua malicieusement Ginny, qui attira toutes les attentions sur la Serpentard.

« Je n'en ai pas… » répondit Pansy, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Allez, tu peux nous le dire. Après tout, il n'y a aucune honte à dire ce que l'on souhaite faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. » la rassura Harry.

« Je souhaiterais voler, sauf que je n'y connais rien aux activités moldus. J'ai le vertige à dire vrai, et j'adorerai être dans les airs et me sentir libre. » lança la brune, baissant les yeux par la même occasion.

« Tu as pleins d'activités possibles. D'abord, tu as le parachute, comme Hermione souhaite. Ou d'autres activités comme le saut à l'élastique, les balançoires dans le vide, des simulateurs de chute-libre, Deltaplane, etc. » fit Alex, répondant aux envies de Pansy.

« Je ne connais pas la plupart des activités que tu viens de citer, lequel est le mieux ? » demanda la brune, sa curiosité piqué à vif.

« Nous verrons cela tous ensemble quand nous rentrerons, ce sera quand même plus simple et nous pourrions faire plusieurs activités à la fois. » répliqua Neville, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ainsi que se termina la soirée au restaurant, sur des idées folles, des futures réalisations qui allaient faire hérisser les poils de chacun et faire tourner l'estomac de plus d'une personne.


	11. Curiosité et Séduction

**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Je remercie Leithi, qui prend le temps de relire mes chapitres et corriger les petites fautes d'inattention.

Voici le onzième chapitre !

 _Italique :_ pensées

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 11** •

•

Le réveil fut difficile pour le petit groupe qui s'était couché relativement tard la veille, ou plutôt tôt le matin. C'était Hermione qui s'était levée la première, préparant la table afin que tous puisse prendre leur petit-déjeuner sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Allant s'installer dans un transat, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait passé une superbe journée et soirée la veille, tout son petit monde était là. Cela lui changeait les idées, elle pensa tristement à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle leur avait jeté un sort d'oubli. Ils ne se souvenaient plus d'elle, leur fille unique. Elle n'avait jamais osée aller les voir en Australie, de peur qu'ils aient une autre vie, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, ce genre de sort était irréversible. Elle avait maintenant sa propre famille grâce à ses amis. Elle les sentait tellement protecteurs envers elle, attentifs à ses besoins. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle paraissait fragile, et c'était bien le cas pensa-telle en soupirant. Ses amis avaient l'air de tenir le coup, et de prendre plus de plaisir maintenant que toutes menaces étaient écartées. Malgré ça, elle se sentait mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines, et commençait à reprendre gout à la vie. Ils faisaient tous en sorte de passer des vacances inoubliables.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Alex qui arrivait dans le jardin, une tasse de thé dans ses mains. Hermione la détailla discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Alex était une belle jeune femme, petite de taille mais menue, elle avait revêtue un maillot de bain, le soleil était déjà bien présent et l'heure avancée. Brune aux yeux verts, elle avait un petit nez retroussé, et un sourire timide. Elle s'allongea dans le transat voisin à celui d'Hermione. Elles allaient pouvoir discuter sans avoir des oreilles indiscrètes pour les écouter.

« Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormi ? » lança Alex d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

« Bonjour, on peut dire cela comme ça, j'ai du mal à dormir depuis quelques mois. Et toi ? Ron ne ronfle pas trop ? » fit la brune, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Ne m'en parle pas, il est vraiment sonore ! » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ce détail mais effectivement, il a du souffle à dégager ! »

Alex eut l'audace de rougir face au sous-entendu de la brunette aux yeux noisette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit d'humeur salace dès le matin, enfin dès le midi pensa-t-elle.

« Cela tombe plutôt bien que nous soyons seules, je voulais en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Qui es-tu Alex Wayne ? » lança subitement Hermione, sérieuse et curieuse.

« Qui je suis, une question vaste. Je suis fille unique, je viens d'une famille de sorciers mais j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu. J'ai étudié chez moi, et passer mes diplômes directement au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis animagus, et j'adore les gaufres à la Nutella. Je sais, je dis les choses dans le désordre, mais je t'avoue ne pas savoir trop quoi dire. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi la Formation d'Elite des Aurors ? »

« Oh, et bien, c'est assez simple. Je n'ai pas pu participer à la guerre, mais je veux que justice soit faite. De ce fait, je veux pouvoir contribuer au bien et à la reconstruction petit à petit de la société. Je veux que ça bouge, et si mon aide peut être précieuse, je serais ravie d'aider les personnes dans le besoin. Si en plus de cela, j'arrive à attraper des Mangemorts encore en liberté, ce sera une contribution comme une autre. A côté de cela, j'aime être sur le terrain, avoir quelque chose à faire de mes mains et de mes connaissances. » répondit Alex, déterminée.

« C'est une belle façon de voir son avenir, et effectivement, tu peux aider plus d'une personne. Comment as-tu rencontré Ron ? »

« Oh, là c'est assez amusant. Ron et moi ne sommes pas dans la même élite, et pourtant on se croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ron est plutôt populaire donc c'est facile de le voir, mais il paraissait être ailleurs tous les jours. Un jour, nous nous sommes croisés lors d'une soirée organisée par les élites d'Auror, nous étions dans un bar et il allait commander pour sa table. Sauf qu'en prenant les verres, il en a renversé sur moi. C'est clairement un classique, tu sais, pour draguer les filles, tout ça. Mais en réalité, il était tellement mal-à-l'aise qu'il a empiré les choses. Il a voulu me rendre service en nettoyant la tâche qu'avaient causé les verres mais il a fait tomber tous les autres verres, au sol, cela a fait un boucan d'enfer. De ce fait, tous les regards ont tangués vers nous. Ce qui nous as rendu au final tous les deux mal-à-l'aise. Ronald était penaud, il m'a invité par la suite pour s'excuser de l'embarras dans lequel il nous avait mis. J'ai accepté, et nous nous sommes revus autour d'un repas dans la cafétéria du Ministère. Cela s'est très bien passé, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions plusieurs points en communs, comme le Quidditch que j'adore. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et avons liés des liens amicaux dans un premier temps. Puis à peine quelques jours après nous nous sommes embrassés, enfin il m'a embrassé. J'étais rouge au possible. Nous avons beaucoup discuté par la suite, et nous avons conclus ensemble. Il est adorable comme homme, très attentif à ce que tu peux dire. Cela m'a touché, sachant que je n'ai jamais eu de réelles expériences ayant étudié chez moi. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est très patient, et je suis vraiment attaché à lui. » finit Alex, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cela s'entend que tu tiens à lui, je suis heureuse pour vous. Ron mérite d'être heureux, de même pour toi. » sourit Hermione, « bonjour Harry, déjà levé mon loup ? »

« Bonjour les filles, et bien, Luna s'est amusée à me chatouiller la nuque avec une plume. Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle était dans ma chambre, je ne vous le dirais pas, mais cela l'amusait. Non mais franchement, les filles vous avez de ces idées! » soupira Harry, bien qu'il soit amusé.

Hermione ria tout en se levant.

« C'est du Luna tout craché, elle te l'a déjà fait avant, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas encore ? Je reviens. »

•

Pansy était en bas depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais prenait son temps pour se réveiller. Elle entendait déjà des rires, cela la mit de bonne humeur, il était rare de se réveiller dans une si bonne ambiance. La nuit avait été courte, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil dans un endroit inconnu mais avait surtout eu un sommeil agité. Il faisait chaud, elle avait envie de se baigner, de profiter réellement de l'ambiance. Elle tourna son regard vers le jardin, et vit Hermione revenir dans la maison. Elle décida de se cacher et de l'observer, pourquoi ne pas la surprendre ?

Hermione rentra dans la maison, plus fraîche que dans le jardin où le soleil chauffait. Elle se servit un verre de jus bien frais, et alla dans la cuisine prendre un paquet de chips. Elle sursauta quand deux main se posèrent sur ses hanches et qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière, se retrouvant coller à un buste, féminin de toute évidence.

 _Pansy_ , pensa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, aussi surprenant que douce, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la brune puisse faire de tels gestes. Elle sentit son amie se pencher vers son oreille.

« Bonjour petite lionne, comment tu vas ? » souffla Pansy, doucereusement.

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva à l'étroit dans les bras de Pansy, son regard déviant sur ses lèvres. « Je vais étrangement bien, » souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par le sourire de la Serpentard. « Et toi, tu te sens bien ? »

« Etrangement bien aussi, tu dois y être pour quelque chose mademoiselle. » fit-elle, malicieuse.

Pansy plaqua une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et se recula d'un pas, allant se servir sur la table dressée de nourritures et diverses boissons. Hermione laissa son regard sur la brune, qui lui faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, qui aimait ses avances clairement visible. _Elle me courtise, à sa façon, et d'une manière osée._ Sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa sa main sur le ventre nu de Pansy, se collant de manière très délicate contre elle, posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la brune et fut ravie de constater qu'elle frissonnait. _Ah, un point sensible, de toute évidence_. Elle se détacha rapidement de la brune, prit son verre de jus et partit l'air de rien sous le regard enflammée de Pansy, qui avait vraiment besoin de se baigner et de penser à autre chose, cette lionne allait la rendre folle si elle commençait d'ores et déjà à la chercher ainsi.

C'était sans compter les autres habitants de la maison qui s'éveillaient doucement, et qui avait assisté à la scène avec un sourire, certains amusés, d'autres étonnés face à l'audace de la Gryffondor. Ils allaient assister, là, à un jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux femmes et avaient hâte de voir comment cela allait tourner.


	12. Un brin d'escalade ?

Note de l'Auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude, les publications sont irrégulières mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Voici le douzième chapitre !

 _Italique :_ pensées

 **/!\ Relation Pansy / Hermione /!\**

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

Disclaimer

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• Découverte de Personnalité - Chapitre 12 •

•

« As-tu une idée de ce que tu souhaites faire après tes ASPICS ? demanda Harry allongé sur le rebord de la piscine, qui profitait du Soleil tout en discutant avec Pansy, voulant en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai quelques idées par-ci, par-là. Et toi, pourquoi avoir choisi la formation des Aurors ?

\- Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours été sous l'adrénaline à la poursuite des Mangemorts. Je crois que je n'avais pas d'autres options, tout le monde me voyait dans cette branche, au final j'y suis. Cela me plaît bien, même si je me pose des questions par moment, il y a toujours des incertitudes. Comment être certain d'avoir fait le bon choix ? » souffla le brun dans la confidence.

Harry n'avait jamais douté jusqu'à sa rentrée dans l'élite des Aurors, cela lui plaisait d'être sur le terrain. Mais ferait-il cela toute sa vie, mettrait-il toujours et encore sa vie en danger ? Il n'était plus certain de ses choix, après tout il avait été là car on le lui avait proposé et que cela paraissait alléchant. Tous ses doutes remontaient à la surface.

« Si tu doutes, c'est que tu dois avoir d'autres choix de métiers tout aussi intéressants. Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je ferais cela toute ma vie, je ne me vois pas faire des nuits blanches, être en déplacements pendant des semaines, être derrière un bureau ou sur le terrain pendant plus de 15 heures alors que je serais loin de ma famille. J'ai 20 ans, même si je suis jeune je voudrais avoir une vie sereine et calme, fonder ma famille, aboutir mes projets tout en ayant un minimum d'action. Je serais perdu sans cela. réfléchit le brun, qui répondait si facilement à la brune que cela le rendait perplexe.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir Harry, tu sembles avoir quelques idées derrière la tête. Tu as un projet qui te tient à cœur actuellement ? demanda Pansy, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Effectivement, j'ai un projet qui m'est venu en tête depuis quelques temps, il grandit de plus en plus mais je ne sais pas si cela se fera. Après tout, tous les projets ne se réalisent pas. Je voudrais ouvrir un orphelinat et une école afin que tous les enfants sorciers orphelins, ou les enfants né-moldus rejeté par leurs familles aient un toit. J'ai grandi dans une famille qui haïssait la magie car ils avaient peur de celle-ci, je me dis que cela doit bien exister aussi dans d'autres familles. De plus, avec la guerre qu'il y a eu, beaucoup d'enfants se sont retrouvés seul. Je ne sais pas, cela me semble trop grand pour que ce soit réalisable, je ne pourrais pas le faire seul en tout cas, tu vois ? expliqua le brun à lunettes alors que son projet passait en boucle dans sa tête.

\- C'est un magnifique projet Harry, tu pourrais l'aboutir sans problème, tu sais bien que Kingsley pourrait t'aider. Et nous sommes là, nous aussi. » fit la voix de Luna qui, bien qu'elle soit sur un transat, avait suivi d'une oreille la conversation.

Tournant la tête, Pansy observa Luna, elle avait raison sur ce point, le Ministre lui-même suivrait son idée. Cela pourrait se faire, d'autant plus qu'Harry avait raison, beaucoup d'enfants se faisait rejeter de leurs familles. Il fallait qu'elle en touche deux mots avec son meilleur ami, mais avant tout, il lui faudrait l'accord d'Harry pour lui en parler.

« Harry, est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à en parler à Drago ? Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas trop, que vous êtes quasiment ennemis, mais il s'y connait dans la gestion de propriété et connait des personnes qui pourraient étoffer ton projet pour le rendre réalisable.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Il sait que tu es là ? Tu peux lui en parler à condition qu'il reste discret, je ne veux pas que le projet soit ébruiter alors que, comme son nom l'indique, ce n'est qu'une idée. » fit Harry, légèrement hésitant dans ces propos.

Il ne savait pas si cela était une si bonne idée de le faire savoir auprès de Drago, mais il savait que la brune était proche du blond, et si jamais elle et Hermione sortaient ensemble, ils allaient devoir accepter le blond. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas plus mal que la hache de guerre soit enterrée, après tout ils avaient accepté Pansy, pourquoi pas Drago ?

« C'est mon meilleur ami, quasi un frère pour moi. Il a été là dans tous mes états d'âmes. Il me connaît par cœur, nous avons grandi ensemble. Si tu veux le rencontrer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre. Depuis que tu as témoigné pour lui au procès, il t'en doit beaucoup. Sa liberté n'a pas de prix Harry, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » rassura Pansy.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Pansy se leva afin de rejoindre Hermione qui, installée sur l'herbe, lisait un livre au Soleil tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur ses amis.

•

« Les amis ! Nous y allons ! lança Hermione avec hâte.

\- On arrive, tu as pris tout ce qu'il fallait ? demanda Neville, qui était légèrement nerveux.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Neville. Tout va bien se passer ! Ça va être génial. On transplane en intervalle, on se rejoint là-bas ! » fit la brune tout en passant son bras autour de la taille de Pansy, elles disparurent.

Pour réapparaître à plusieurs kilomètres de la villa, sur un site d'escalade. C'était à la fois gigantesque et magnifique, des falaises d'une hauteur à donner le vertige. Ils allaient devoir s'accrocher pour ceux les moins souples, ainsi que les plus frileux. Cela n'allait pas être de la rigolade pour tous.

« Tu veux nous faire souffrir ? lança Pansy, qui commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter en voyant les falaises et les personnes qui grimpaient dessus.

\- Tu vas adorer Pansy, j'en suis certaine. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de faire de l'accrobranche avec nous, mais ils avaient peur eux aussi, mais au final ils ont réussi à s'en sortir entre les arbres. Ce sera la même chose ici. Il suffit de patience et de contrôle, et tout se passe bien. Si cela peut te rassurer je n'ai jamais fait d'escalade, il faut bien une première à tout ! » fit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusée plus qu'inquiète face aux obstacles qui les attendaient tous.

Pansy n'était pas convaincue par les dires de la Gryffondor mais ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'ici. Passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune afin de la coller contre elle, elle murmura doucereusement.

« Si jamais je souffre à cause de ton idée, tu vas devoir me faire un massage petite lionne. »

Hermione sourit, s'approcha un peu plus et répondit de la même façon, afin de faire réagir la brune.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour ton massage, d'autant plus que je vais aussi souffrir donc soit on équilibre et tu m'en fais un en retour, soit je te jette à l'eau et personne ne t'aidera. Sache que l'eau est froide ici, et, très profonde. »

 _Elle veut me tuer, c'est réel !_ « Hum non, c'est bon, je me retire au final. Mais si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ce soir, alors je te préparerais un petit truc rien que pour nous. »

Voyant les autres membres du groupe arriver et blanchir fasse à la vue des falaises, elle rajouta rapidement : « et c'est un rencard mademoiselle, non négociable. »

Hermione sourit et alla rejoindre ses amis, suivit de Pansy.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

\- Tu veux notre mort… répliqua Neville les yeux écarquillés et la mine blanche, qui sentait une boule creuser son ventre.

\- Ça va être génial ma louve ! J'ai hâte d'être là-haut ! s'extasia Harry qui adorait expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas. répondit Hermione »

•

« Allez Harry, allez Harry ! cria Luna en guise d'encouragements, le brun à lunettes sans sortait sans soucis, semblant être dans son élément.

-Tu as trouvé ta voie Harry ! Continue comme ça tu es presque arrivé ! fit Neville qui reprenait des couleurs après sa montée vertigineuse et sa descente plutôt rapide dû à son déséquilibre.

\- Je fais ce que je peux les amis ! J'ai mal aux cuisses ! » cria le brun en grimaçant, faisant rire ses amis.

Les éclats de rires fusèrent aussitôt, l'escalade était une discipline où la souplesse était mise en jeu. Chacun avait senti les muscles qui se contractaient sous les efforts.

Amusée, Alex qui était confortablement installée dans les bras de son partenaire, murmura de telles sortes que seul Ron puisse entendre :

« Je pense qu'on va pouvoir avoir une soirée tous les deux ce soir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Vu comment Hermione nous a fatigués pour aujourd'hui, chacun va vaquer à ses occupations et se reposer.

-Vu sous cet angle, ce n'est pas faux, veux-tu que l'on aille dîner tous les deux ? sourit le roux, de la tendresse dans le regard.

\- Si tu me le proposes, je ne refuserais pas mon chéri.

\- Dans ce cas nous irons dîner en amoureux. » conclut Ron en l'embrassant doucereusement.

•

La journée avait épuisé tout le petit groupe qui était retourné à la villa dans une ambiance enfantine. Ron avait prévenu ses amis qu'il s'absenterait avec sa chérie le temps de la soirée, souhaitant passer un moment en amoureux. Pansy avait suivi en annonçant qu'elle enlevait leur amie le temps de quelques heures. Personne ne vit de problème à leurs sorties, ils étaient d'ores et déjà courbaturés et ne souhaitait que deux choses : prendre un bon bain chaud et retrouver leur lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pansy donna une heure de préparation à Hermione, le temps qu'elle puisse elle aussi se changer et préparer la soirée, ce qui en somme ne leur laissait pas tant de temps que cela.

Ginny arriva derrière Luna, se collant au dos de la blonde tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu penses qu'elles vont se rapprocher davantage ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense surtout qu'elles vont apprendre à se connaître. Quand bien même elles se désirent, elles ne sont pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, elles vont prendre leur temps pour se découvrir en dévoilant au fur et à mesure leur tumultueux passé.

\- Je le sais, je suis juste surprise par la situation. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, encore mieux, à croire que les petites guerres inter-maisons sont terminées. Cela semble loin.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit : peu importe le chemin, tous les chemins se valent, l'essentiel est de suivre un chemin qui a du cœur. Le plus important est l'avenir, si les intentions sont bonnes alors nous n'avons aucune raisons de nous inquiéter pour elles. fit la voix douce de la blonde.

\- Tu as raison petite Lune. » conclua la rousse un sourire aux lèvres.

•

Harry regardait Hermione descendre en souriant, cette scène lui rappelait sa quatrième année lorsque la brune avait fait son effet au bras de Viktor Krum. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler de tendresse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans ses meilleurs amis, ils étaient sa famille, une famille qu'il avait longuement désiré. S'approchant de sa louve, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et lui demanda de faire attention à elle.

Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes partir, tel un père protecteur qui veille sur ses enfants et vaqua à ses occupations en allant plonger une petite tête dans la piscine. Cela ne valait pas un bain, mais ça allait détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il fut vite rejoint par Neville, Luna et Ginny.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda la blonde, soucieuse de son bien-être.

\- Je vais bien les amis, ne vous inquiétez pas. sourit le brun, touché par l'attention de son amie.

\- Nous avons passé une bonne journée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Tu as raison Nev, elle était excellente ! J'ai adoré ta descente vertigineuse. Tu n'as pas eu le cœur trop soulevé ? lança Ginny, amusée.

\- Vas-y moque-toi de moi, salle gosse. bouda le brun.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, tu ne t'es pas loupé pour le coup. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à ta place, quand bien même j'aime la vitesse… répliqua Harry, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Rha, vous n'êtes pas croyables !

\- Non, tu as raison, nous sommes plutôt incroyables. rit Ginny, qui aimait rebondir sur les propos de son ami.

\- Harry ? lança la voix de Luna. Tu accepterais de faire ton interview ce soir ?

\- Cela peut être une idée, vu que nous sommes tous les quatre… Vous allez pouvoir poser des questions différentes selon vos points de vue comme ça.

\- Dans ce cas, après notre sortie de la piscine, nous irons dans le salon. » sourit la blonde, bienveillante.

•

Les couples s'entremêlaient, entre discussions et rires, certains se promenaient, d'autres se mettait à l'abri du vent qui se levait. La Lys Enchanteresse accueillait ses sorciers les bras ouverts, veillant à leur bien-être, l'avenue commerçante des sorciers brillait de mille feux. Parmi eux se trouvaient Hermione et Pansy qui se promenaient côte à côte.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Pansy, le regard bienveillant.

\- Je vais bien, je me sens enfin à ma place. répondit la lionne, les yeux pétillants et admirant les commerces illuminés.

\- C'est une bonne chose, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Je suis heureuse, ça fait du bien de se lâcher sans avoir peur que quelque chose se passe. fit la brune, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te comprends. Ce n'est pas la même ambiance ici et lorsque vous êtes tous pris par le travail ou les études.

\- C'est ça, où m'emmène-tu ? sourit la gryffondor.

\- J'ai réservé un petit restaurant, bonne ambiance et soirée karaoké. J'espère que tu sais chanter. » sourit la serpentard amusée par l'hésitation qu'elle y lut dans les yeux de la lionne à la mention du karaoké.


End file.
